The Winter Season Is Just As Bad
by WishfulTrance
Summary: SEQUEL TO SUMMER HOLIDAYS ARENT WHAT YOU EXPECT! What will happen when the Gang are all teachers at a school owned by the Sheriff and his evil deputy, Guy? Will Saff and Will get time alone? Will Robin finally propose? Will Laura be abused again? WS.RM.AL
1. Prologue

"Shh, baby." Saffiyah whispered to the bundle in her arms that had just been handed to her by the nurse. Fresh tears were falling down her face as she looked down at her newborn baby, with Will Scarlett at her side, equal amounts of tears falling down his face. "I'm your mummy, my darling- and this is your daddy. We're going to love you forever, my gorgeous." She looked up at her husband, starting to cry. "Oh, god, Will."

Will reached over to kiss Saffiyah's sweet lips, with her still crying gently, and he kissed away her tears and carried on kissing her face continuously. Will then looked down at the small baby and kissed it gently on its' forehead. He turned back to Saffiyah, a watery smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you, babe." He whispered, kissing her lips tenderly again. "She's so beautiful. _You're_ beautiful, Saff."

Saffiyah smiled up at him and nestled closer to Will, still looking down at her baby with awe. The nurses and the midwife smiled down at them.

"Any idea for a name yet?" The midwife asked gently.

Saffiyah and Will looked at each other, and Saffiyah turned back to the midwife.

"Mary-Anne." Saffiyah confirmed, smiling happily. "I think we want to call her Mary-Anne Jane Scarlett."

The midwife nodded and opened her mouth again. "Up to seeing your worried friends?"

They both nodded and she smiled and left the room, leaving the pair alone with the baby girl in Saffiyah's arms.

Will kissed Saffiyah's neck. "You did a great job, babe." He looked down at Mary-Anne. "She's gorgeous like you, see?"

"Please let her have your eyes." Saffiyah breathed. "She is beautiful isn't she? I'm sure she's to have lots of boys chasing after her- but her daddy isn't going to let her date, I bet."

"I'm not that mean." Will said indignantly. "But I'm going to make it clear that they can't mess with my baby. Just like all those continuous boys trying to get you."

Saffiyah giggled and he looked down at her, then the pair leaned in for another passionate kiss, but during it they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Will grumbled when Saffiyah broke away from him and she giggled again and called out, "Come in, you guys."

Marian and Laura were the first ones in, and they squealed delightfully and practically ran over, kissing Saffiyah's cheeks and looking down at the baby with wonder in their eyes.

'She's so gorgeous!' Marian squealed. "The nurse says she has a name- you named her Marian, right?"

"No way- Laura's nicer." Laura kissed the baby gently and nudged Marian. "And they love me more than you."

"I love you more than anyone." Allan wound his arms around Laura, kissing her cheek and looked down at the baby. "See, mate! Told you that your girl would be gorgeous if her mum was Saffiyah."

Saffiyah blushed and smiled as Robin leant down and kissed Mary-Anne and then her on the cheek. Will grinned at them all.

"She is gorgeous, isn't she?" Will spoke fondly. "My little girl."

"_Our_ little girl." Saffiyah corrected him, kissing his lips swiftly. "Laura, hon, calm down!"

"Mary-Anne is such a beautiful name!" She squealed. Allan rolled his eyes but grinned at her.

"Mary-Anne. Marian Mary-Anne…" Marian repeated softly. "Hey, Laura, see! They named her after me! Mary-Anne, Marian! HA!"

"Marian." Will rolled his eyes but smiled. "We called her Mary-Anne because my dad liked it. As much as we love you all, the baby is named because it goes well with Scarlett, and her granddaddy likes it. Ok?"

"Alright!' The midwife walked in and clapped her hands. "Leave Saffiyah to rest, please, she's probably knackered. Out!"

"But we've only had, like, a minute with her!" Marian whined. "It's not-

"-Stop acting like one year olds." Robin muttered, rolling his eyes but smiling too.

"Bye." Allan kissed Saffiyah's cheek. "Much is coming- he's stuck in his meeting. And Dan and Luke are on their way- they were caught up with work too. Bye Mary-Anne." He added, kissed the baby's forehead, and then he turned to Will. "You want a kiss too?"

"Get lost." Will pushed him away, but grinned.

They all kissed Saffiyah and then Mary-Anne and left the room happily. The midwife turned to Will.

"You really shouldn't be allowed to stay…"

"Please?" Will asked. "She's my wife, and this is my first child. I won't disturb Saff, I swear."

The midwife looked at him sternly, and then broke out into a smile. "Alright." She sighed. "But not for too long."

Will grinned and the midwife left the room, and then he looked down and kissed Saffiyah. "You should rest, babe. Do you still want to hold Mary-Anne or should I put her in the cot?"

"Do you want to hold her?" Saffiyah yawned, nuzzling her head into his chest and smiling at the baby. "You haven't yet."

Will nodded eagerly and Saffiyah carefully handed Mary-Anne to him. He rocked the baby gently as she stared up at him with her baby-blue eyes that would probably turn into a beautiful shade of green later on. He put an arm around Saffiyah and she slept against his shoulder as he held Mary-Anne, and then let the midwife, who had come back in, take the baby and set her down into the cot whilst he held Saffiyah tightly and kissed her head, falling asleep himself. It had been a long week of labour and screams, but it was all worth it. Mary-Anne was worth it.

--

"Hello?"

"Hello Marian. It's Guy."

Marian nearly choked on the coffee she was sipping in the waiting room, but recovered quickly. "Oh…hello, Sir. Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. Just wondering how our dear biology teacher is."

"Oh! Well, Saffiyah's fine, thank you. She's had baby girl."

"Wonderful." But to Marian he didn't sound enthusiastic. "When is she coming back? Is her husband coming back?"

"I'm not sure, Sir." Marian really wanted to hang up. "They'll let you know."

"Very well. Goodbye, then."

"Bye, Sir."

"Call me Guy, Marian."

"Ok…Bye Guy."

Marian hung up and sighed, but smiled at Robin as he walked down to hand her some cookies.

"Everything ok?" Robin asked her, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Mmm." Marian nodded, munching on the cookie. "Guy just called asking about Saff, that's all."

"He called on your mobile for that?" Robin frowned. "Why doesn't he come and see for himself?"

Marian shrugged. "Maybe he's busy."

"Busy flirting with my girlfriend, more like." Robin muttered. "He's besotted-

"-We've had this conversation." Marian interrupted. "Chill, Robin, seriously. Have a cookie."

"Give one to Laura." Robin yawned and put his arm around her. "They were for you girls."

Marian smiled and chucked the bag to Laura, who nodded in thanks and munched on a cookie. She leaned back and kissed Robin. "I'm so glad Saff and the baby are alright." Marian sighed happily.

"Me too." He mumbled against her mouth, kissing her again. "Mary-Anne is gorgeous."

Whilst he nuzzled her neck, Marian battled about whether or not to ask him if he planned on having children with her. But then they weren't even married, she thought, so why would he?

Robin started to plant small butterfly kisses on Marian's neck, but she pushed him away and he frowned.

"Robin." Marian rolled her eyes. "We're in a hospital, for god's sake."

"ALLAN!"

They both turned to see Laura pushing Allan away from her, rolling her eyes.

"Allan!" Laura repeated. "We're in a hospital, for god's sake!"

Robin and Allan looked at each other and sighed.

--

Saffiyah yawned and slowly woke up. She blinked rapidly and found Will smiling down at her, and she smiled sleepily back. He leaned down to kiss her, but not before Saffiyah suddenly went into a panic attack.

"Where's Mary-Anne?" She cried, throwing back the blankets. "Where is she-

"-Shh! It's alright, she's sleeping, sweetheart." Will hushed her and lifted her back into bed and put the blankets over her again. "I put her in the cot. Please don't stress yourself."

Saffiyah lent back into the pillows and started to cry. "I'm so stupid." She sobbed. "Why do I keep asking where she is? Why am I like this, Will?"

"the doctor said it was perfectly normal." Will sat down next to her and took Saffiyah into his arms. "And you're bound to be crying for nothing, too. I won't let anything happen to you or Mary-Anne, I swear, love. Get some sleep."

"I don't feel like sleeping." Saffiyah yawned into his shirt. Will smiled.

"Sure." He bent down and kissed her. "I'm going to go and phone Dad, do you need anything? Coffee?"

Saffiyah yawned again, shaking her head, and Will bent down to kiss her cheek. "Bye then. I'll be right back."

She smiled at him and then reached for Will again. "I love you." She whispered, and he smiled and kissed her passionately again.

"I love you too." He told her, sorting out her pillows. "Please just get some rest. You've had a long week."

She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead, but before leaving smiled down at Mary-Anne and gazed at her, a wide, silly smile on his face.

--

The rest looked up alarmingly at Will when he closed the door behind him.

"Everything ok?" Robin asked anxiously.

"Yeah. Just going to phone dad. Are you all ok here? You don't have to stay."

"We want to." Allan told him, and the rest nodded. "And besides, we get to miss work to see your little beauty."

"Which one?" Will grinned. "I have my wife and my baby daughter. Two beauties."

Laura and Marian went, '_Aww' _and then nudged Allan and Robin, who sighed and told them that they were beauties too. Will grinned.

"You're all welcome to see her." He told them. "But Mary-Anne is asleep and I'm trying to get Saff to rest, so…it's up to you."

Laura and Marian nodded and noticed he had money in his hands. "What's that for?"

"Get Saff some stuff." Will told them.

"That's so cute!" They squealed together, then turned to glare at Allan and Robin, who rolled their eyes. They kissed Wills' cheeks and quietly went off into Saffiyah's room.

Will went off and bought Saffiyah a couple of magazines, a coffee, and big heart-shaped balloon with 'I Love You' on there. The woman at the till smiled at him.

"for your sweetheart?" She asked, and smiled when he nodded. "Had a baby then, love?"

"A baby girl." Will beamed.

"God bless you all." She said fondly as she scanned the items. "Here you are. Good luck carrying all of that, lad. Off you go to your missus."

"Thanks." Will held everything carefully and walked back to Robin and Allan, who were talking to each other rapidly. Will coughed, but they just smiled at him and then went back to their conversation. After more tries, Will gave up and rolled his eyes.

"Can I get some help here?" Will asked sarcastically.

--

Saffiyah started to cry again.

"You didn't have to." She sniffed, looking at the balloon and setting down the magazines and her coffee at the bedside table. "I said no."

"I listen to what you don't say, sweetheart." Will bent down and kissed her. "Because I'm your husband, and I'm so proud of you and I love you very much."

At the same time, Laura, Marian and Saffiyah sighed with an '_Aww'_ and Saffiyah kissed Will again happily. She stuck out her tongue at Marian and Laura as Will turned their back on them and looked down at Mary-Anne, watching her hand grip his little finger. He bent over and chatted to her in a whisper, kissing her forehead whilst her eyes giggled at him and he cooed at her. Saffiyah smiled at them and Laura nudged Marian, telling her silently that they should go.

Both left, and Saffiyah quietly got out of bed and wrapped her arms around Will, who pulled her around to his front and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. Mary-Anne held out her small arms for Saffiyah to pick her up, and she did, Will's arms under Saffiyah's. They stood and watched their baby blink up at them and rocked her gently. Will kissed Saffiyah's neck and worked his way upwards softly. She turned her head and they kissed passionately as Mary-Anne blinked up at them, not realising how blessed she was to have such lovely, caring parents that loved each other and her more than anything in the world.

_A/N: Welcome back, lovely viewers! Hopefully, I'll get reviews as well, but be warned you won't be getting chapter 2 if you don't review. _

_So, recap- all of our crazy, lovesick gang members are back- Saffiyah and Will have had their beautiful daughter, who, of course, will get nice green eyes and a pretty face with lovely black hair. But will Saff and Will ever get time alone? Will their marriage be affected? Can Saffiyah have confidence in herself to be a mother?_

_So Guy is introduced along with the sheriff- both run the new school, the Sheriff as head, and Guy as deputy. But they, obviously, aren't very nice. Guy keeps hitting on Marian, angering Robin, and they both want the Gang members to go, and will make their lives hell. Will Robin and Marian stay together? _

_As for Laura and Allan- Laura's ex-boyfriend comes back- the one who abused her so badly and left her stranded. Will she keep strong? Will Allan and Laura ever be together with him around? _

_More new characters are introduced- Much (Deannie will be pleased) and Little John, as teachers. Now, if you want to know the list, here you go: _

_Sheriff- Head Master_

_Guy- Deputy _

_Robin- PE teacher_

_Marian- English teacher_

_Will- DT teacher_

_Saffiyah- Biology teacher_

_Allan- Drama teacher_

_Laura- Art teacher_

_Much- Food Tech/Home Economics teacher_

_Little John- caretaker_

_Eve- Maths teacher_

_(Please not that there are other teachers, but we're going to focus on the Gang, and yes, I know it's all a cliché, but that makes it fun! All gang members have been assigned to their teachers very carefully, too.)_

_This story, please note, will contain things like anorexia, abuse, etc, which is why it is rated 'M'. I might add in naughty smuff...but it depends on whether or not i get reviews. This is also dedicated to my best friend who is anorexic, and whom i love very much._

_Now…review, folks!_


	2. The One With The Food Chains

_**A/N **- thank you to my lovely reviewers, PLEASE do it again. i will love you if you do! (well, i already do anyway, but still)_

_now, this is more a Will/Saffiyah chappie, and then the next one will be Robin/Marian, and then Allan/Laura and so on. but do not expect naught smuff for all! there is in this one though..._

_PS: i feel like doing a 'friends' chapter thing. thank noz4a2 for giving the idea in a different way...but i had been thinking to do it for ages. and thank you to my reviewers, again, love you all! x_

Chapter One- The One With The Food Chains.

"Alright then! So what is the producer in this food chain, class?"

It was a year later from where we saw them last, and Saffiyah was finally teaching. Though, of course, with hesitance. Well, it was all part of being a mother, especially a new one. Mary-Anne Scarlett was to be left with her Uncle Luke, for he adored her and claimed he was 'happy to help.' Will had come back too, and the Gang had been re-united properly. Saffiyah had definitely been missed by her students.

"The pondweed, miss!" Brian called out, grinning stupidly. Saffiyah smiled at him.

"Well done, Brian. It is in fact, pondweed. Right then, all of you, what's eating the pondweed?"

She saw, again, the majority of the class raise her hands. Skimming them, she settled for Mira.

"Yes, Mira?"

"Mayfly nymphs, Mrs Scarlett," She announced, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "And there's someone by the door, Miss."

Saffiyah glanced next to her. Will was winking at her from behind the small glass frame and she held back giggles.

"Oh…ok, thank you, Mira. Can you all please copy out the food chain diagram? The sooner you do the sooner you can all moan about how biology sucks to each other." Saffiyah smiled as they all laughed and told her that they loved biology, and she shook her head at Will whilst he entered the class.

"Mr Scarlett." Saffiyah didn't switch to her wife mode. "Can I help you?"

He grinned and the class whistled whilst they blushed. He waved a hand and they all went back to their work whilst he wondered over to his wife.

"I wish I could kiss you." He murmured quietly so no one but Saffiyah could hear. "But I'm afraid it's against the rules."

"What do you want?" But Saffiyah secretly smiled.

"You." Will grinned when she rolled her eyes. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere after school. Since Dad will be free after school, Mary-Anne would be with him. So I thought it could be just you and me. Alone. At dinner." Will shot her his charming smile and she smiled wistfully back at him.

"Oh, babe," Saffiyah whispered. "I have work."

"What work? This is your first week back!"

"Exactly. I have lots to catch up on- coursework to mark, homework to deal with. I love you for thinking of this, but it's really bad timing."

"But we haven't had time together for months, Saff." Will whispered, sneaking his hand to her waist. There was a huge table in front on a small platform so Saffiyah's waist and downwards was hidden. "Please? You could do the work later, couldn't you?"

"No, I really couldn't." Saffiyah bit her lip. "I'm sorry, babe."

Will let his hand drop to his side and gave up, his expression hurt.

"Me too." He replied, turning his back and walking out. Saffiyah bit her lip as he left and hated herself for having to always be on top of things. So what if she missed one night?

But she knew it wasn't simple. She had a baby. She needed to spend time with her.

But she wanted Will too.

--

"RUN, DANIEL! COME ON PARKER, STEP TO IT! MARK HIM, GEOFF, MARK HIM! THAT'S RIGHT- NO, WAIT DAN! DON'T-

Too late. They had all crashed into each other.

Robin sighed. "Try again." He chucked the ball at them and they set off. He looked at the other groups, but not before Marian walked down.

"What are you doing here, miss?" Daniel yelled. Robin shook his head and walked over.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he whispered. "You're going to get us sacked."

She giggled. "I need your student, Amy. Nothing to do with you."

Robin rolled his eyes.

--

"Alrigh'!" Allan clapped enthusiastically. "Well done! Ray, get up and show us yours."

"Please, Mr Dale." She looked up at him in horror. "Make Sara do it!"

Sara rolled her eyes, and Allan winked at her before turning back to Ray.

"Aw, come on Ray Ray." He reached behind and pulled out a bar of chocolate. "Lookie what I have! If you do this performance I'll make sure I give you an A in your mid-term paper."

"That's blackmail!" a boy cried out.

Allan snorted. "Whatcha gonna do? Tell the police? Inform the president?"

They all laughed and Ray got up and opened her mouth to start, but not before there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry, Ray." Allan told her apologetically. "Righ', you lot, chat among yourselves. Ray, I'll be right back to see your performance, you may want to think about practising."

"Laura!" Allan closed the door behind him. "Interrupting my classes, now? I know I'm irresistible, but have some control!"

She smiled and kissed him quickly. Allan pulled her closer, but she broke apart from him.

"Nice try!" She giggled. "But I need to have those box of materials you took away from me for your class. Give it back."

Allan grumbled and Laura laughed when he came back with the box she was yearning for.

"Thanks, babe." She kissed his cheek. "It's obvious you thought I was here for something else."

"Yeah!" Allan rolled his eyes. "Me!"

--

Will watched Saffiyah's class exit and his wife rub out the words on the board. He received lots of 'Hello, Mr Scarlett!" and he smiled slightly and nodded as students whispered excitedly to each other. Taking a deep breath, he raised a hand and knocked.

Looking through the small window, he could see Saffiyah look at him in surprise. He opened the door and closed it after walking in, turning around to lock it. Saffiyah was taken aback by the locking.

Stepping up on the platform and walking up to her, he took the rubber from her hand and set it down on the table next to them. She opened her mouth and then closed it again when he took her hand that beforehand had the rubber in it and kissed it slowly. She closed her eyes and broke her hand away from his lips to stop him.

"Don't, Will." She whispered, clumsily stepping closer to him as he tried to kiss her, unable to control herself. Despite her words, her body wasn't agreeing with her mind. "I have work, I told you."

"Come to dinner with me," He breathed on her neck, before kissing the skin there. "We haven't had a chance like this in ages, sweetheart."

Saffiyah always weakened when he called her 'sweetheart' and Will knew it. He leant in to kiss her and she accepted, feeling him manoeuvre her backwards until they fell off the platform and he pushed her against the wall. His hands gripped her waist as his mouth explored her face and neck. She moaned and gripped his hair with her small hands as he bit off the buttons of her blouse with his teeth, revealing a hint of her breasts. He worked all the way down and then pulled down her bra, unsnapping it with his hands beforehand whist kissing her passionately. He bent his head and took her breast into his mouth before she pushed him away, breathing heavily.

"Damn it, Will!" Saffiyah quickly buttoned up her blouse and reached for her bra. "I said no!"

He sighed and watched her stuff her bra into her bag before trying to leave the room, forgetting it was locked. He walked over and took off her hand from the lock and pinned it and her to the door, breaking her blouse apart again.

"Are you telling me you'd rather mark coursework than have me do this?" Will asked, bending his head and licking her nipple quickly. Saffiyah struggled at first and then moaned as he suckled it.

"W-will," Saffiyah gasped and squirmed beneath him. "No, for god's sake!" She moaned loudly as he sunk her teeth into her breast. "Oh, damn you, Scarlett! Forget the damn coursework. Forget dinner and-fucking-take-me."

Will grinned against her breast and let it go before turning to the other one. "Dinner first." He mumbled, letting go and licking up her neck before withdrawing from her. She sighed.

"I hate you sometimes." She reached for her bag, but he took it from her and carried everything himself, excitement building up inside of him.

"I know!" He claimed cheerily. "But you only hate me when I win."

--

Robin opened the door and saw none other than Guy Gisbourne talking to Marian. He felt anger bubble up inside of him as her saw her smile back at him and nod. Robin walked down and Marian broke off their conversation to turn to Robin and smile.

"Hello," She greeted, smiling. "Ready to go?"

"'Course." Robin grinned at her before glaring at Guy. "How are you, Guy?"

"Good, thank you." Guy replied, equally cold. "You?"

"Fine." Robin snapped, before leading Marian away. "What the hell are you doing with him?"

"Robin-

"-I'm serious! Why the hell are you talking to the likes of him? He's trying to take you away from me!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Marian snapped. "He's doing nothing of the sort. Stop getting all worked up for nothing, Robin Locksley. Excuse me."

And she walked off, leaving Robin staring after her.

--

Allan ran into the art studio and kissed Laura soundly.

"Let's go!" He claimed cheerfully, getting excited. "We have lots to do-

"-You? Do work?" Laura raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean work!" Allan kissed her again and almost skipped out. "I was indicatin' somethin' else. Have a clue…you, me, and a bottle o' champagne. Let's hurry!"

Laura giggled.

--

Saffiyah giggled as Will quietly locked the door behind them before setting her down on the bed; shuffling in his drawers excitedly and bouncing up and down like a three year old. She smiled.

"God, Will, calm down!" She giggled more as he climbed on top of her and licked her face. "Will!"

He grinned devilishly at her and Saffiyah felt his wet mouth explore her neck whilst she squirmed. He pulled off her top and bra and Saffiyah moaned as he moved lower.

"Will!" she gasped. "T-thought you-said-we'd-do-this-after-dinner."

"Changed my mind." His lips closed around her nipple and Saffiyah moaned and ran her hands through his hair as he suckled. She felt his hands roam her body and push it further down into the mattress as he raised himself a bit off her to unzip her black skirt and push it down her legs. He then let go and moved his head to her shoulder, placing hot, wet, butterfly kisses there. She moaned and Will went on his knees, making her raise herself up on her hands, his mouth still working on her neck. Her breaths became short and erotic before-

Rnng! Rnng!

Will moaned and she smiled and pushed him off, reaching for the phone next to her. Panting, she tried to stop breathing heavily as she spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" She gasped.

"Mrs Scarlett?"

She was about to reply when Will bent his head and it went in between her thighs and to the tenderness there. She let go of the phone, feeling it fall on her stomach as Will drove her mad. Trying again, she picked up the phone shakily and put it to her ear.

"Hello? Mrs Scarlett? Hello-

"S-sorry. Who is this?"

"I'm Harry, I work for-

Saffiyah moaned accidently as Will's tongue attacked her. She tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't. Without thinking, she threw the phone away and clutched at his head. He looked up at her and grinned, his lips shining.

"You-are-a-nightmare." Saffiyah breathed, and he grinned before ducking his head to her clit again. They were in heaven for another moment, but then they heard the front door being opened.

Alarmed, they got dressed and were downstairs in a flash. Mary-Anne was giggling delightfully and crawled up to them. They both grinned and Will picked her up, tickling her.

"Hello, princess!" He kissed her cheek. "I missed you!"

She giggled more and clutched his hair. "Caba!"

Saffiyah laughed and turned to Luke. "Thanks, Luke. Didn't Dan come home then?"

"No, Dad had more work. Sorry." Luke kissed her cheek and hugged his brother. "I thought you'd both be gone, but I can see you've been up to something…"

They blushed and he kissed Mary-Anne. "Bye, gorgeous!" and she giggled as he tweaked her nose. "Love you. Sorry, you two, I would babysit more, but I have to catch my train. Bye!"

"Bye, Luke. Thanks again!" Saffiyah called, and Will waved goodbye too and turned back to the small girl in his arms.

"So, my little princess," Will cooed to her as he walked down the stairs. "Want to play with daddy? Shall we see if Teletubbies is on?"

She clapped her hands delightfully, and he led them into the room, but turned around before going further.

"Going to join us, mummy?" Will and Saffiyah called each other 'daddy' and 'mummy' to enable Mary-Anne's understanding. Saffiyah smiled sadly at them.

"I'll come, but I'm afraid I have things to do." She walked over and kissed Mary-Anne. "I missed you, darling!" And Mary-Anne held out her arms, but Will tickled her, and she turned back to her daddy to spoil her. They went into the living room and Saffiyah smiled, both sadly and happily. Upset time with her husband was cut short, but happy her little girl was home.

The question is, was she really happy that Mary-Anne was home right now?

And it was certainly looking bad if Will was thinking the same thing as he tickled his daughter whist she laughed delightfully.

**A/N: **_oh dear. poor Saff and Will! and what will happen with Robz and Maz? Keep reading to find out!_

**Next time...**

_"If you keep acting like this, why don't you just go off with Guy then?" Robin shouted at Marian._

_"MAYBE I WILL! AT LEAST HE LIKES THE IDEA OF MARRIAGE! HE'D PROBABLY SHOW HE LOVES ME AT TIMES! AT LEAST HE'S GROWN UP! MAYBE I WILL GO OFF WITH HIM, ROBIN LOCKSLEY!"_

_--_

_"What are you doing tonight, then?"_

_"Oh babe. i have to meet with this Harry guy and then-_

_"-You don't have to meet him," Will clung to her desperately. "stay with me, with Mary-Anne. Babe, spend TIME with me!"_

_--_

_"What's this meeting for?" Allan whispered to Laura._

_"Don't know, babe. that's why we're going to go." she smiled, before opening the door and gasping._

_It was her ex boyfriend._

_--_

What will happen? Will Marian really start to have second thoughts? Will Saffiyah and Will finally get a night together? How will Laura react when she sees her ex boyfriend? Why is he there? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!


	3. The One With Mary Anne

The One With Mary-Anne

Will walked into his kitchen and kissed a very giggly, sweet girl sitting in her high chair, waving her small plastic spoon in the air. He tweaked her nose and kissed it, and she clapped delightfully and poked his stomach. Will laughed, picking her up and mercilessly tickling her. Saffiyah, who was at the stove, rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Careful," she called, mixing the scrambled eggs. Will stuck his tongue out and Mary-Anne giggled, trying to reach it. He smiled and kissed her again, before putting her back in her chair. Saffiyah was too busy to notice Will put a finger to his lips at Mary-Anne, who smiled and went back to her building blocks, and he tiptoed behind his wife and tickled her.

She yelped and doubled over, and he quickly turned off the fire on the stove before grabbing her and picking his wife up, kissing her passionately. Saffiyah melted for a moment, before wheeling back to reality, hitting him on the head with her wooden spoon.

"Mm-Will! Not in front of Mary-Anne!" She whacked him again and he just grinned up at her. She raised an eyebrow and tried to get his hands off her, which were placed underneath her bum, hoisting her up in the air, his long arms wound around her.

"It's not like she hasn't seen already," Will slid her down a bit so she could kiss him, and she moaned when he rubbed against her suggestively. She broke away from him and rubbed her nose against his.

"Cheeky," She kissed his nose and lips again, before he set her down on her feet. "I swear that's all you think about."

"'Course," Will grinned. "How can I help myself when a beautiful woman is in the same house as me?"

She giggled and kissed him again, and at that moment the phone rang. Saffiyah set off down the hall to answer it as Will cooed over Mary-Anne. She smiled, before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Harry. I phoned yesterday evening."

Saffiyah felt herself blush. "Oh…I'm sorry about that. I-

"-It's ok, Mrs Scarlett. I understand entirely. Your husband was there, I presume?"

"Call me Saffiyah. And, well…yes, he was."

"I would think so. I'm married too."

Saffiyah raised an eyebrow. Who was this guy? "I don't mean to be rude, Harry, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so stupid. Sorry, Saffiyah. I'm calling to tell you that I was the teacher that covered for you whilst you were on maternity leave."

"Oh!" Saffiyah sat down and watched Mary-Anne grip her father's hair and giggle. "I hope you're calling to say you have my students work!"

"I am, indeed. I was thinking to give them to you today, if that is alright."

"Sure, that would be great. Why don't you meet me after I finish work at the school, in my office?"

"Great. Can't wait. Have a nice day, Saffiyah."

"You too. Thanks again. Bye."

She set down the phone and sighed with relief, smiling. Pondering back to Will, he kissed her and smiled.

"What's put my little sunshine in an even bigger mood?" Will asked, picking Mary-Anne up as he spoke to Saffiyah.

"That was Harry, he covered for me, remember?"

"Oh," he tickled Mary-Anne and kissed her nose. "What did he want, then?"

"Oh, to give me the work he forgot to leave behind." Saffiyah grinned. "I thought I'd lost it!"

Will smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek. "How could you ever do that, babe?"

--

Marian yawned as she drove into the school, noticing how Robin's car wasn't in his reserved space as usual. She switched off the radio and parked, remembering how they had driven home together in utter silence. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and, locking the car, walked into the school office.

"Morning," Marian smiled at the receptionists. "Miserable day, isn't it?"

"Certainly is," May smiled back at her. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks, May. Tired, though." Marian signed in and put down the pen, picking up her bag again. "Marking books until about one in the morning."

"Oh dear!" Fiona looked up from her files. "You shouldn't be up that long!"

"She certainly shouldn't," Marian turned around and saw Guy standing there, a small smile on his face. "Why have you been up so late, Marian?"

She blushed. "I had a lot of work, Guy." She tucked a strand of hair behind her small ear. "I should get going. Bye."

He nodded at her and she left, sighing with relief as she walked to her office.

"Strange," She murmured to herself, unlocking the door.

--

Allan knocked on the door to the art studio. When he heard a small, 'come in' he entered, seeing Laura look up and roll her eyes.

"Allan," Laura continued to set down chalk on the A4 pieces of paper at tables. "If we get caught-

"-They can't do anythin'," Allan waved her comment away. "Besides, I wanted to ask you somethin'."

"Oh?" She raised and eyebrow at him, walking over and winding her arms around his neck, kissing his nose. "And?"

"Well…I though' we could go to dinner today," Allan blushed, looking down at his feet. "Are you free?"

"Sure," She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Where are we going?"

He bent his head and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, he smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"It's a surprise," He whispered, tilting his head to kiss her again.

--

Saffiyah looked back at Mary-Anne, and smiled at her before turning to face Will, who was looking out at the road as he drove.

"Will?"

"Hmm?" He moved his hand to her leg and patted it affectionately.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Always giving Mary-Anne to Luke? Don't you think he needs space?"

Will sighed. "I've thought about it to, sweetheart. But he seems to have taken to her well, I've tried to talk to him about it, but he insists on looking after her."

"Lukey!" Mary-Anne giggled delightfully, waving her teddy bear in the air. Will smiled at her in the mirror.

"Uncle Luke, princess," Will put the indicator on. "I'm afraid I can only call him Lukey."

Saffiyah giggled and he smiled at her, raising his hand to her cheek and stroking it as he turned into another road. Saffiyah turned her head and kissed his torn hand, putting it back on the wheel.

"Concentrate on the road, babe." Saffiyah shuffled in her bag as she heard her phone ring. "Hello?"

"Saff?"

"Hey Luke." Saffiyah smiled. "We're nearly there-

"-I'm sorry, Saffiyah. I can't look after Mary-Anne."

"Is everything alright?"

Will looked worryingly at Saffiyah and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"No, not really…my friend has collapsed and I need to be with him. I didn't really want to take Mary-Anne with me, but if you want-

"-No, Luke, it's fine. We'll take her to work with us." Saffiyah bit her lip. "look after yourself, ok? Bye."

"What's up?" Will asked.

She sighed. "We're going to have to take Mary-Anne to work with us. Luke can't take care of her, his friend's in hospital. Take a turn here."

--

"Of course you can," Vaysley smiled sickly at them. "What a little cutie pie. Hello, darling!"

Mary-Anne buried her head into Will's shoulder, and Saffiyah turned to the headmaster.

"She's a bit tired," She indicated to Will that they should go. "We should get going. Thank you."

"Pleasure," he smiled evilly at them. "Pleasure."

--

"Hello, gorgeous!" Allan walked up to the worried couple and took Mary-Anne into his arms, kissing her cheek. "I've missed you, my little princess!"

She giggled and poked his cheek whilst he tickled her. Saffiyah and Will smiled at them as he played with their daughter.

"Onkel Alan!" She claimed, giggling. "'Elo!"

"hello, darling." He kissed her nose and held her securely, the little girl resting on his hip as he turned to her parents. "Everythin' alright? Why is my gorgeous girl here, at school? You realise this is a secondary school, right? She can't enrol yet."

Saffiyah shook her head fondly and Mary-Anne giggled, making Allan tweak her nose.

"Luke couldn't look after her today. So she's coming to school with us-

"-can I have her?" Allan asked excitedly. "Please?"

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see Robin. "My little angel! Why are you here?" Robin lifted Mary-Anne from Allan and kissed her cheek, tickling her like Allan did. "I missed you, gorgeous!"

Mary-Anne giggled and wound her arms around Robin, burying her head into his neck, feeling sleepy. Saffiyah noticed this and smiled.

"You've all been getting her excited so she's going to sleep," Saffiyah went over to Robin and held her arms out. He handed Mary-Anne over gently and Saffiyah hushed Mary-Anne as she whimpered, rocking her gently and bouncing her up and down whilst she went up to Will and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye, darling," She whispered, kissing his soft cheek.

"Bye," He kissed Mary-Anne's head gently and then kissed his wife again. "See you at four."

"Oh…" Saffiyah realised she hadn't told him she was meeting with Harry today. "I-

"-You're not busy again?" Will asked, his green eyes looking down at her so powerfully that she felt her knees go weak. Allan looked at Robin and they looked down at their shoes, trying to ignore their conversation.

"Will, I-

"-What are you doing tonight, then?"

"Oh babe. I have to meet with this Harry guy and then-

"-You don't have to meet him," Will clung to her desperately. "Stay with me, with Mary-Anne. Babe, spend TIME with me!"

"You know Harry, babe, I have to pick up-

"-why today? We have the perfect chance-

"-no we don't!" Saffiyah whispered, clutching Mary-Anne. "We don't, remember? Luke's busy. Everyone else is busy-

"-have you asked them?"

"We can't interfere!"

"Look at them, they love Mary-Anne! How do you know?"

They forgot that Robin and Allan were standing right there. Robin was about to speak up, but Allan nudged him not to.

"Will, let go. I have a class-

"-and our baby." Will let her go, looking away. "I'll pick Mary-Anne up at 12-

"-she can't spend her time in a DT room, Will. Not with sawdust and-

"-I have the afternoon free." Will kissed Mary-Anne again. "See you at 12, then."

Saffiyah felt tears well up in her eyes as he turned away from her, not even kissing her. Well, they had just argued. Allan and Robin noticed her crying, without her knowing, as she walked away with Mary-Anne.

"You were a bit too hard, mate." Allan told Will quietly. "That wasn't really fair."

He heard Will sigh, and then turn around to look at them. "I know, Allan, I didn't mean it," He replied quietly. "But it's not fair that I can't even have one bloody evening alone with my wife."

--

"Hey." Robin walked into Marian's office. His small smile vanished as she looked at him coldly.

"You can't just walk in without knocking, Locksley." Marian shuffled the papers on the desk and glared at him.

"Back to Locksley now, is it?" Robin asked, turning around as she got up and walked past him, filing the papers. "No babe or sugar or even my name, Robin?"

"What do you want?" Marian snapped.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday!"

"And I don't," Marian turned around to glare at him. "You were being totally selfish and showing me that you don't trust me in the slightest!"

"What?" Robin yelped. "What the hell are you on about?"

"You heard me, Locksley."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD, THEN!" Marian screamed back, opening the door and storming out of her own office.

Robin stood there, his mouth wide open.

--

"Come in," Saffiyah wiped her eyes and gave Mary-Anne's toy back to her, watching her daughter play happily and then giggle with delight as she saw who had come in.

"Caba!" She claimed delightfully, and Saffiyah kept looking at her, knowing Will was behind her. She sniffed and smiled at her daughter.

"What's Caba, darling?" She ruffled her hair gently. "It's Dada."

Will opened his mouth, but closed it again. Her back was still facing him. He coughed and Saffiyah still didn't say anything to him. He began to worry.

"Saff?"

"What." She grabbed her paperwork and started to sort them on her desk whilst Mary-Anne sat on the desk, holding her arms out for Will. He walked over and took Mary-Anne into his arms, and dared himself to kiss Saffiyah on the head, her soft, silky locks dazzling him with her usual scent of mint and now a new tang of baby powder.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, gently kissing her head again and nuzzling his head into her hair. "I had no right to be like that with you. I know it isn't your fault that you have to meet with that Harry guy and do coursework and all that lot. I've been inconsiderate and selfish. You've had to look after Mary-Anne and now you have to do that and work and try and get time with me, and you've tried to spend time with Laura and Marian but you couldn't… and I've been unfair. And…and I think we should have a talk."

She felt tears fall down her cheeks- relieved, but sad tears. She turned and his eyes looked at hers and that wonderful connection they had just came rushing back, and she felt a weight off her shoulders. Saffiyah stepped forward and into his arms, Mary-Anne tugging on her hair and Will putting an arm around her. They heard a knock at the door, and, laughing softly, she wiped her tears and walked over- only to find Allan.

"I thought I could take my special little gem with me!" Allan exclaimed brightly, but you could still hear seriousness in his voice. "I think you both need a talk. Come on, darling," He walked over and took Mary-Anne out of Will's arms, kissing her cheek and smiling as she giggled at him and tugged his blonde hair. "Let's go make a mud castle!"

"What-" Saffiyah started, but Will had walked over and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Allan winked and set off with Mary-Anne, and Will closed the door. After a moment of simply staring at each other, he took her into his arms again-properly. She nuzzled her head into his warm chest and sighed.

"You have a class," Saffiyah's voice was muffled in his shirt as she admitted the fact, withdrawing her head reluctantly. "We can talk later-

"-We have twenty minutes," Will kissed the top of her head and held her securely. "We can talk now."

--

Laura was sipping her coffee and reading her book at her desk, relieved to have most of the day free. It was the same with everyone else too, the year nine's, ten's, and eleven with sixth form had gone on a joint languages trip.

Just as she was about to grab some work and mark it, Allan practically bounced into the room with a giggly Mary-Anne in his arms.

Laura gasped, and set down her coffee to walk over, squealing. She lifted Mary-Anne out of his arms and kissed her cheeks over and over again until Mary-Anne was laughing too hard.

"Hello, gorgeous!" Laura squealed, tickling her. "My god, I've missed you, darling! What is Uncle Allan doing with you? Where-Why aren't you with Luke?" The last questions were aimed to Alan. He explained and she nodded.

"So we have this princess for the morning?" Laura rested Mary-Anne on her hip and walked over to her desk to pick up her coffee and drink it quickly. "Allan, babe, you have class. She's fine with me-

"-She can come to my class!" Allan said indignantly. "The year seven's are just a bunch of shy midgets, they won't harm her!"

"Allan!" Laura giggled at his description of the Year Seven's. "Isn't he a meanie?" She told Mary-Anne, who giggled delightfully and nuzzled her head onto Laura's shoulder. "Aww, but he's got a soft spot for you, I have to say. Completely besotted-

Allan cut her off with a firm kiss. Laura, taken aback, wound one arm around his neck whilst the other held Mary-Anne. He snaked his way to her and pulled her tightly against him, moving his kisses to her ear.

"I have a soft spot for another special girl too," Allan whispered, and kissed the spot behind her ear lobe before withdrawing with a cheeky smile and taking Mary-Anne back into his arms to give her back to her parents.

--

Robin strolled over to where Marian was, too, walking, and quickly pushed her into an empty classroom and locked the door.

Marian turned around with fury in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing, Robin?" She screamed, tying to get past him. "Fuck off!"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP IGNORING EVERYTHING I SAY, AND COMPARE ME TO THAT LOW LIFE-

"-COMPARE YOU? WHEN THE HELL DID I EVER COMPARE YOU TO HIM?"

"ALL YOU DO IS RANT ON TO ME ABOUT HOW NICE HE IS, AND HOW SWEET HE IS, AND HOW HE'S JUST MR PERFECT, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW I FEEL!"

"Tell me Robin," Marian glared at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Can you blame me? Are you ever going to grow up and promise me what you did a year ago- that our relationship will actually go somewhere?"

"It IS!" Robin insisted. "I SWEAR IT IS! YOU JUST KEEP GOING OFF WITH HIM THAT I CAN'T- I CAN'T-"

"What?"

"it doesn't matter." Robin turned away. Marian started to get angry again.

"TELL ME!"

"NO!

"FINE!" Marian picked up her things again and tried to get out. "DAMN YOU, LOCKSLEY! UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

"where the hell are you going?"

"none of your business."

"I'm your boyfriend!"

"You haven't been acting like one."

"IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS TOO, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO OFF WITH GUY?"

"I WAS GOING TO! AND MAYBE I WILL, AT LEAST HE LIKES THE IDEA OF MARRIAGE! HE'D PROBABLY SHOW HE LOVES ME AT TIMES! AT LEAST HE'S GROWN UP! MAYBE I WILL GO OFF WITH HIM, ROBIN LOCKSLEY!"

Robin watched her leave with, for the first time, hatred and annoyance towards her.

He didn't even run after her.

--

"Right, we have a meeting!" Allan announced to everyone in the staff room. There was just Marian, Laura, Robin, Will, Saffiyah and little Mary-Anne, however. He smiled at her and picked her up.

"A meeting?" Saffiyah repeated, watching Allan coo over Mary-Anne and tickle her. "Why weren't we told beforehand?"

"Dunno," Allan shrugged and put Mary-Anne back on the floor, and she crawled to Robin, who picked her up as well and tickled her whilst she giggled hysterically. "We have to go now, though."

Robin stood up and, kissing Mary-Anne on the nose, handed her back to Saffiyah. Mary-Anne pointed to the ceiling and looked at her mummy in wonder.

"Faga!" she exclaimed, and they all laughed.

"Ceiling, darling." Saffiyah kissed her soft cheek. "Say ceiling."

"Faga," Mary-Anne repeated, and buried her head into the crook of her neck to doze off. They all smiled at the adorable little girl and walked to the meeting room. Will wrapped an arm around Saffiyah's waist and kissed her soft cheek, smiling at his sleeping daughter. Allan did the same with Laura and brought her close to whisper in her ear.

"What do you think this meeting is for then?" Allan whispered to Laura.

"Don't know, babe. That's why we're going to go." She smiled, before opening the door to the room and gasping.

It was her ex-boyfriend, standing there grinning at the shocked trio of girls. Saffiyah handed Mary-Anne to Will and walked over to Laura, where Marian was too. The three girls clutched each other in shock as the boys suddenly realized what was going on. The man smiled.

"Missed me much, Laurie?" He asked, grinning. "Saff, Marian? You missed me too?"

They clutched each other even more tightly.

--X--

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, you all dazzle me with your lovely comments! Please keep it up! If i get reviews, i'll be more tempted to actually post my chapters and check over them, and i could update weekly, maybe every couple of days, who knows? Thank you to people who have added me to their favorite author/story and done the alerts too. Do review, i'd love to hear what you think!

So...why is Laura's ex-boyfriend back? You'll find out...in chapter four! Mua ha!

**NEXT TIME**

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Laura screamed. "GET AWAY! GET OFF OF SAFF! SAFF! SAFF, WAKE UP! SAFFIYAH?"_

_--_

_"What the hell has happened to my wife?" Will whispered as he took Saffiyah's hand and felt tears glide down his cheeks. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"_

_--_

_"Robin's just been ignoring me and Saffiyah-Saffiyah-_

_Guy held her hand and Marian continued to sob. He stroked her cheek and she looked at him in utter shock._

_"W-what are you doing?" she whispered. "I-_

_Guy wasn't listening. He leaned in and pressed his cold lips to hers._

--

Now...review, or no chapter four! I am evil, aren't I?


	4. The One With Guy's Kiss

_A/__N: Thank you VERY much for all those who reviewed, i don't deserve you. For a treat, this chapter is longer than the last...but please note that violence/abuse and a bit of implied rape is in this chapter, so please don't read if you don't like that. I can, if you like, give a short recap for those who haven't read the scenes. xx_

Chapter Three- The One With Guy's Kiss

"What the hell are you doing here?" Saffiyah spat, feeling Will edge closer to her, Mary-Anne's giggling had stopped and she was clinging to her daddy, frightened. The man looked from Laura to Saffiyah and Will. He smiled wickedly.

"Got yourself a boyfriend I see," He walked closer and kept grinning. Will glared at him.

"Husband," He spat, clutching Mary-Anne tightly. "And my wife asked you a question. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just got a lovely chance here," The man raised an eyebrow. "And your wife will be seeing much more of me, won't you Saff?" He looked at Saff with lust in his eyes and Saffiyah shivered, clutching Laura. She remembered how he had, one drunken night, tried to get with her whilst Laura was away on a course. Ever since then he'd been hitting on her, thankfully not taking it out on Laura when Saffiyah refused him.

Will felt his blood boil and he stepped in front of the trio with Allan and Robin.

"Get out," Allan hissed. "Or we'll call the police-

"-But I haven't done anything," He smiled evilly. "My sentence is over, and I'm here, like I said, having a fresh chance as a caretaker alongside of John for my service. Don't be rude now, or Guy will kick you out!"

"Guy let you come here?" Marian whispered. "After what you did?"

Robin looked at Marian as if to prove his point, but she ignored him, clutching Laura and Saffiyah tightly, worried for their safety.

"I'm sorry about that," The man tried to look to see Laura. "Laurie, babe, I promise you I'm sorry. I learnt my lesson. I really did. I came here to tell you that."

"Bullshit," Allan snarled. "Get out."

"A cute baby too?" The man ignored Allan and smirked at Saffiyah, jumping from Laura to her. "My, Saff, I thought I could give a shot of knocking you up first-

"-Get the hell out," Will repeated angrily.

"Such a cute little girl," He repeated, looking at Mary-Anne. "Hello, darling."

She buried her face in Will's shoulder for comfort, and her arms, which were around his neck, tightened. Saffiyah glared at him.

"Come anywhere near my daughter and I'll kill you." She hissed. "Get out."

The man simply smiled and walked past, careful to hit Allan with his shoulder on the way. Saffiyah and Marian felt Laura slide down, on her knees and head in hands, sobbing. They bent down and hugged her tightly, also crying.

"It's ok," Saffiyah whispered. "He can't get you, I promise."

"He already went for you, what if he tries again? What if he hurts Mary-Anne? What- I-" Laura sobbed into Saffiyah's shoulder and clutched her tightly. "I-no, god no."

"Noting will happen to anyone," Marian soothed her. "I'll go and see Guy. Now."

Saffiyah felt herself being lifted by Will and saw Allan bend down and hug Laura, whispering comforting words to her and stroking her hair. Will hugged Saffiyah and Mary-Anne put her hand on Saffiyah's cheek, and Saffiyah kissed Mary-Anne's hand and looked up at Will.

"I'm going with Marian," she whispered, and Will nodded understandingly, and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," He whispered, and Saffiyah kissed him again to show she did too and departed with Marian, feeling her best friend put an arm around her in comfort.

--

"You can't be serious?" Saffiyah looked at Guy with fire in her eyes- disbelief etching on her small face. "Guy, this man beat up Laura-

"-I understand, but he needs to do a service, and I'm giving him another chance. He won't be anywhere near Laura, or you, or Marian."

"But-

"Enough," Guy interrupted Marian, standing up. "Ladies, I intend to give Mr Johnston another chance, and if you disagree with me, I suggest you leave."

Marian had not expected him to be like that with her. She stared at him disbelievingly.

"Guy-

"-I'm sorry, but I have a meeting to attend to. I trust you'll give Mr Johnston a warm welcome to Nottingham Academy."

Marian and Saffiyah both resembled fishes as they were shown out of his dim office.

--

"Caba?"

Will turned to the small girl sitting on the floor with her colourful building blocks, gazing up at him curiously. He smiled at her.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Glibi." She indicated the building blocks with her fist. "Glibi, Caba!"

"You want me to play with you?" Will asked, getting off his chair and sitting down next to her. "Building blocks? You want me to play with the building blocks with you?"

She nodded and giggled. "Hawa!" She exclaimed, crawling onto his lap. "Caba glibi hawa."

"Didn't understand a word, darling." Will wound his arms around her as she sat on his lap. "Here, let's make a castle. Say 'castle' Mary-Anne."

"Casal!" She giggled. "Casal, Casal!"

"Well done, princess." He kissed her cheek and reached for the building blocks, and started to pile them up, watching this beautiful little daughter smile and try to do the same as him, in awe of what her father was doing.

"Casal!" She giggled and buried her head into his chest, tired. "Casal."

"Yes, gorgeous." Will said softly as he watched her sleep. "Casal."

Allan smiled at them from the sofa, and yawned. This made Mary-Anne wake up, and she smiled and crawled off Will's lap and to the sofa where Allan was, holding her arms up. Allan reached down and picked her up, and she giggled, kicking her feet delightfully and then stopping as he set her down on his stomach.

"Hello, sweetpea," Allan yawned. "What were you doing, eh?"

"Casal!" She giggled and pointed to Will. "Caba casal!"

"Did daddy make a castle with you?" He tickled her, sitting up. "Really? Or did my clever Mary-Anne do it by herself?"

She sat there, wondering, her cute expression turning into concentration. Robin laughed and she broke into a smile.

"Roin!" She pointed at Robin. "Roin, Roin!"

"Why'd you care about him?" Allan said indignantly. "Mary-Anne, hey, princess! Come back!"

Too late. She had crawled off and eased her way off the sofa, and started to crawl to Robin, who held out his arms and pulled a face whilst she giggled and felt him lift her up high, and then kiss her cheek, putting her down so she stood on his thighs.

"That's right, all the girls go to Robin," Robin kissed her nose. "But you're my special girl in the end, darling. Aren't you tired?"

She sat on his lap and looked at her fingers, shaking her head cutely, her silky ringlets bouncing up and down.

Robin kissed her cheek and held her hands in his, and she moved her fingers across the palm curiously. He smiled and looked over at Allan.

"Laura's been gone a long time," He called. "Maybe you should check on her."

Allan nodded and got up, but not before Marian walked in, a tired expression on her face.

"Where's Saff?" Will asked immediately.

"Relax, she's gone to her office to get her bag." Marian assured him, walking over and lifting a giggly Mary-Anne into her arms. "Hello, darling!" She kissed Mary-Anne's cheek and smiled, but then frowned.

"Where's Laura?"

"She said she was going to her office," Allan got up. "I'll go and check on her."

--

Saffiyah packed away all of her things and sighed. Looking around the classroom, she noticed how considerably dimmer it had got. Just as she was about to swing her bag over her shoulder and set off, the door opened.

Her eyes narrowed and her heart started to pound as she saw who it was. "What the hell do you want?" She spat, her brain sending alarm signals when Laura's ex-boyfriend, Dave, locked the door and smirked.

"I'm just catching up with old times," He stated casually, walking towards the platform. "So a baby and a husband, Saff? All you girls moved on have you? After what I did?"

"Go to hell," She hissed, moving backwards. "And get out."

He laughed coldly. "Now why would I want to do that?" He whispered, and he inched his way towards her. "I've missed you, Saff."

"Shut your gob," Saffiyah kept backing away. "Just get out, Johnston!"

"It was always you…never Laura. Always you…" He whispered, his eyes glinting at her evilly. "And now you've gone and started a family without me…"

"You hurt Laura," Saffiyah started to panic when he was just inches away from her, and her back was pressed against the wall. "You beat her up, you're a monster."

He moved his hand up her side, and she shivered. When his hand rested on her covered breast and his face moved closer to hers, Saffiyah turned pale. He couldn't…

"Get your filthy hands off," She tried to struggle but his other hand held her tightly. "Get off of me!"

"Always you," He repeated, leaning in. Saffiyah quickly raised her leg and kneed him- hard. He doubled over, clutching his stomach, and Saffiyah didn't think. She just ran.

--

She wasn't going to tell anyone. That's what he wanted, and she wasn't going to do it. Saffiyah stopped running when she reached the staff room and, taking a deep breath, walked in.

Will smiled at her, and she forced a smile back and sat down next to him, kissing him swiftly and then nuzzling her head into his warm chest, her arms winding around him. He was surprised, but then pleased, and wound his arms around her and held his wife close.

"Are you ok?" Will whispered in her ear.

"Hmm," She reached up and kissed his neck. "I just missed you, that's all."

A small chuckle erupted from him and Saffiyah felt a vibration as she rested her head on his chest again. But before anything else could happen, they heard a small, cute voice.

"Maba!"

They laughed as Mary-Anne addressed her mother and crawled up to her parents, cuddling up with them and giggling delightfully. Saffiyah bent her head and kissed her.

"Hello, darling," She lifted her up and kissed her, nuzzling her nose into Mary-Anne's, causing the toddler to giggle. "I missed you!"

She giggled and wound her arms around her mummy before burrowing her nose into her neck and falling asleep. Saffiyah sat still and Will wound an arm around her, kissing her cheek. She leaned back carefully until she reached Will's shoulder, and then relaxed, clutching Mary-Anne.

"Do you still have to see that Harry guy?" Will asked quietly to Saffiyah.

"Yeah…but I'll cancel the coffee and everything. I'll just get the work and leave." Saffiyah whispered, and Will smiled.

"Good idea, sweetheart," He kissed her and Marian looked both happily and jealously upon them. They looked so…happy. With their marriage and their cute, beautiful daughter Mary-Anne, in a lovely small house with everything they could ask for. Robin…

Well, Robin hated the idea of marriage, he told her that last year. Even though he had told her, that day of Will and Saffiyah's marriage, that he loved her, and would ask her to marry him one day when he was ready to, she didn't believe he was. She didn't believe he would ever be ready.

Will and Saffiyah broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other, smiling. It was a magical moment they hadn't had for ages, and Marian smiled and signalled to Robin that they should leave. They did- tiptoeing out and glimpsing Will kiss Saffiyah's forehead and close his eyes.

--

"Laura?"

Laura looked up and smiled at Allan slightly.

"Relax, babe." She continued packing her things. "I need more time, can you wait?"

"How long?" Allan asked. "I really need to get some drama club stuff sorted out, but I don't want to leave you-

Laura walked over and cut him off with a swift kiss, and when they broke apart she smiled at him properly and her eyes sparkled like they always did when she was with him.

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl." Laura kissed his cheek and walked away and back to her sketches laid out on the wooden table. "Go and do your work."

"Yes, m'am." He winked and she giggled and blew a kiss, and Allan walked out of the art studio, not knowing he would regret it later on.

--

"Oh. That's my phone." Saffiyah carefully handed Mary-Anne to Will, but she woke up anyway, and started to cry. Will hushed her and Saffiyah kissed Mary-Anne before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Saffiyah, it's Harry."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, Harry, I'll be right there-

"-Been busy?"

"Yeah," Saffiyah quietly kissed Will and Mary-Anne goodbye and then reached for her bag, standing up. "I actually can't go for coffee afterwards, my brother in law couldn't look after my daughter today so I have to be with her-

"-No worries. Why don't I just meet you in the art studio? It's closer."

"Oh…ok. The art studio, you say?" Saffiyah frowned slightly, that was weird. "Sure. I'll be right over."

"Brilliant."

--

"I'm glad they're having time together now." Robin stated casually, flicking through the magazine. "You know. Couples should spend time together."

"Wisest words you've said then, Locksley?" Marian turned a page of her book.

"Look, Marian, please. We have to talk. I was an idiot, I get that, but I just hated the fact that he was hitting on you! And he still is!"

"So? Does it mean I'm going to get off with him? No! I wish you'd stop telling me that! Just trust me sometimes!" Marian started to cry, and stormed out.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? MARIAN?"

"TO SOMEONE WHO BLOODY CARES ABOUT ME!" Marian yelled back, running off.

--

"Sorry about the mess," Laura smiled. "But it's great to see you again, Harry!"

He smiled at her. "Same here," he wondered around and spotted a small black sketchbook. He picked it up. "Student's?"

"Oh no, that's mine," Laura blushed. "Don't mean to be rude, but, um. Well, that's kind of personal."

"Oh I see," He smiled at her. "Nothing to worry about, I won't look."

She smiled back and continued to flick through everything. She looked up when the door opened; expecting Saffiyah and her heart sank.

It was Dave.

Harry smirked at her before leaving, waiting outside.

--

Saffiyah wandered through the corridor and smiled as she saw Harry. Well, it had to be him, it couldn't be anyone else. He smiled back and walked over to shake her hand.

"Harry," He smiled. "My, I can see why you're married."

Saffiyah blushed deeply and smiled slightly. "Saffiyah," She hesitated, feeling uncomfortable. "Well…do you have the papers? I'm in a bit of a rush, I'm sorry."

"I thought we could grab a coffee," He led her with a hand on the small of her back, making her feel even more comfortable. "I wanted to get to know you a little bit."

She tried not too get worried, pushing the alarm bells out of her head. "Oh, well I was hoping to too, but like I said on the phone, I have a baby-

"-ah yes. Mary-Anne."

"Yes…how did you know her-

Saffiyah gasped. Laura was in the corner, crying, and her arms around her knees. Dave was standing over her, his fist in the air.

She tried to run for Laura, but Harry grabbed her and hauled her onto a nearby desk, pinning her down. She screamed and spat in his face, but he merely smiled down at her. Bending his head, he kissed her temple and leaned in.

"Gotcha," He whispered, a grin spreading on his face.

--

"Hey," Will walked in and noticed Allan sorting out leaflets, and started to grin, Mary-Anne in his arms. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is Allan Dale doing work?"

Allan rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah," He went over and noticed Mary-Anne clinging to Will, her face buried in his neck, but still facing Allan. "Hello, darling. You tired?"

She yawned and nodded, and Will kissed her before looking back at Allan, who was smiling at his goddaughter.

"Where's Laura?" Will asked.

"Oh she's in the art studio," Allan yawned too and went back to his leaflets. "She's sorting stuff out-

"The art studio?" Will repeated.

Allan grinned. "I ain't deaf, mate."

Will looked at Allan, shock etching in his features as he remember Saffiyah's phone conversation with Harry earlier.

_'…the art studio you say? Sure-"_

--

Saffiyah head-butted Harry and screamed again, and he cursed, letting go of her. Before she could do anything, however, Dave ran over and grabbed her, tossing her back onto the table.

"Little minx," He held her down and climbed on top. "don't worry, darling, this'll all happen soon."

She spat at him like she had with Harry, and struggled underneath him.

"Bitch," Harry spat at her, standing up. "I'll show you-

"-GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Saffiyah screamed as he tore at her clothes. "GET-OFF!"

She kicked and screamed, and didn't even notice Laura walk up behind Harry and knock him out with a stool, and Saffiyah stopped, eyes widening, as Laura attempted to get Dave.

She yelled out when he grabbed her and turned her around, twisting her arms behind her back. Skirt battered and torn, Saffiyah leaped up and tried to help, but he just threw Laura to one side and grabbed a screaming Saffiyah, pushing her up against the wall.

Saffiyah cried out as he bit hard on her breast after tearing apart her white bloodstained blouse. She screamed for Laura to run, but Laura was knocked out.

She was on her own. Saffiyah kicked as hard as she could, he roughly grabbed her leg and pushed it against the wall, bending it so her knee was against his side. He slid his hand up her skirt roughly and tried to pull off her knickers, but she spat at him again.

Dave slapped her and her whole head flew backwards from the force. He leaned in.

"Don't go spitting at me with that pretty little mouth of yours, Saff," He whispered threateningly. "The more you struggle, the more beating Laura gets."

Saffiyah immediately stopped- as he leaned in for a kiss, she saw Will enter the classroom, quietly, with Allan. Mary-Anne was sleeping on his shoulder.

Will felt fury wave through him. He handed Mary-Anne to Allan, and Allan quickly took her outside, whilst Will went over, and knocked Dave out.

"Get your hands off my wife," Will spat, venom in his low voice. He didn't notice Harry.

"WILL! WATCH OUT!" Saffiyah screamed.

Will turned around, but Harry punched him hard, making him fall onto the floor. Saffiyah kicked Harry even harder, and he too went flying to the floor. Quickly getting up, Will leaped on top of Harry and punched him, anger clear in his eyes.

Saffiyah whimpered, and Will turned around to find her standing, her blouse torn apart, showing her breasts, and her skirt was battered and torn, showing her white knickers. He got off Harry, and walked over to raise his hand to her cheek, finding it was wet with tears. He kissed her cheek, and then her trembling lips, and took her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again," Will whispered whilst Saffiyah closed her eyes and buried her nose into his neck, sobbing. "Oh Saff. I love you."

They stood like that, holding on to one another, and then Saffiyah withdrew suddenly.

"Laura?!" She ran over to Laura and tried to wake her up. "Hon? Laura, wake up!"

Laura woke up groggily, and Saffiyah sighed with relief and hugged her tightly. Will smiled, and didn't notice that Harry was awake.

Saffiyah and Laura screamed as Harry raised his foot and kicked Will-hard. Will was on the floor, gasping in pain, and Harry started to punch him.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Saffiyah screamed and tried to pull him off, but Harry just punched her and threw her against the wall.

Laura screamed and crawled to Saffiyah, taking her head into her hands, sobbing for her best friend to wake up. Blood was slowly starting to spread on her white hands as she screamed for help.

Harry looked up, and a lustful, mad look was in his eyes as he walked over to Laura and started to try and grab her, reaching for Saffiyah too, pulling them apart. Laura screamed and kicked him hard, and returned to her best friend.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Laura screamed. "GET AWAY! GET OFF OF SAFF! SAFF! SAFF, WAKE UP! SAFFIYAH?"

Harry hissed. "You bit-

Laura screamed, but it was Harry on the floor, and she saw Allan, his fist in the air, standing over Harry's pale body.

Laura sobbed and Allan immediately went on his knees and cautiously reached out a hand.

"NO!" Laura sobbed. "NO, Saff! Saffiyah, wake up! Don't touch me! Get away from me!"

Allan bent his head and tried to desperately keep in eye contact with his girlfriend. He knew exactly what was happening. Laura thought he was Dave again, standing in the position he had been, towering over her with his fist in the air. He heard footsteps behind him.

"SAFFIYAH?" Marian immediately got to her knees beside him. "Laura? Laura, hon, are you alright? LAURA?"

Laura was rocking back and forth, cradling Saffiyah's small head. "Marian. Dave. Dave hurt her. Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me-

"-I'm not," Marian reached out and gently lifted her face up. "It's me, sweetie. It's Marian. I won't let anyone touch you again."

Laura sobbed. "Allan," She choked, and Allan crawled closer and took her into his arms, whilst Marian checked Saffiyah's breathing. He held her tightly and rocked her, running his fingers through her hair.

Robin was white, Mary-Anne in his arms, shaking Will awake. "We have to call an ambulance."

--

"What's happened?" Guy rushed in, looking at his staff. "Why were the police and ambulance contacted?"

Marian glared at him. "Because Dave and your former teacher, Harry, attacked Saffiyah and Laura."

"No," Guy breathed.

"Yes." Robin stood up, fuming. "Fire them immediately and we'll make sure they get-

Marian put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Robin glared at Guy before sitting down again. Marian turned back to Guy.

"Thank you for coming, anyway."

Behind her you could hear a small trace of a snort. Marian rolled her eyes and turned back to Guy.

"Do sit down. We'll be here quite a while."

--

Will opened his eyes and groaned, clutching his head. "Allan?"

Allan felt his heart sink as his best friend lay there, un-aware of what had just happened. "Hey mate. You should rest-

"-Where's my wife and daughter?" Will asked suddenly, sitting up. "Allan-

"Caba!"

Will sighed with relief and smiled slightly at his daughter, taking her from Laura's arms. He looked at her, his expression soft. "You ok?" He asked quietly.

Laura felt her eyes fill up with tears and Allan went to the other side of the bed to put an arm around her. Will looked down at his girl and kissed Mary-Anne's cheek.

"Where's Saff?" He asked them, holding Mary-Anne as she sat on him quietly, staring out into space. "Is she alright?"

Allan gulped, and Laura took Will's hand. "S-She…Saff-

"-what happened?" His voice started to get unusually high and even Mary-Anne broke away from her daydream and looked up in awe at her father. "What happened to my wife, Allan?"

Allan took a deep breath. "She was hurt, mate."

Will registered his words, and flung back the covers, holding Mary-Anne tightly in his arms, as if he couldn't bear to have her with anyone else. He put on his slippers and ran out, Allan yelling after him.

Robin stood up along with Marian and Guy, but Will didn't listen to their protests. He ran in and saw Saffiyah, lying there, her eyelids shut, her face angelic in her sleep. He gasped at the sight of the bruises and cuts on her and walked over, tears falling down.

"What the hell has happened to my wife?" Will whispered as he took Saffiyah's hand. "WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED?"

Robin put a hand on his shoulder. "Mate, please. Mary-Anne."

Mary-Anne had started to cry, and Will looked at her and felt ashamed. "Oh princess, I'm so sorry," He whispered, wiping her tears. "I won't shout again, darling, I promise."

She nuzzled her head into his neck. "Maba."

"Maba's going to be fine," Will murmured into her hair, holding Saffiyah's hand. "You'll see, my darling."

--

Guy sat down next to Marian, who was alone and crying. She saw him and quickly wiped her tears. "I'm fine," She assured. "Just…shocked, that's all."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Guy held her hand, seeing her face turn into shock at his sudden move. "I have a rough idea- Robin, Saffiyah-

Marian started to cry again. Guy leaned in and heard her troubles.

"Robin's just been ignoring me now, and Saffiyah-Saffiyah-

Guy gripped onto her hand tightly and Marian continued to sob. He stroked her cheek and she looked at him, panicked and shocked.

"W-What are you doing?" She whispered. "I-

Guy wasn't listening. He leaned in and pressed his cold lips to hers.

--

A/N: Oh dear. For those who didn't want to read the violent scene, here's a short recap:

Dave has returned for his service, as he was locked up in jail for abusing Laura. Shocked, Saffiyah and Marian try to talk to Guy, but he insists to 'give him another chance'. Angry, Saffiyah returned to her office to get her bag and go home and away from Dave, and Laura went to the art studio to sort out her sketches. The rest are in the staff room, where Mary-Anne plays with the men, who all adore her. But then Allan gets up to see if Laura is ok, and Saffiyah gets a visit from Dave...

Dave then tries to rape her, but she, being Saffiyah, kicks him and runs away. Allan reluctantly leaves Laura to do Drama work, and Laura gets a visitor-Harry, who phoned Saffiyah earlier and told her that they should meet in the art studio as it was closer. Saffiyah then, unwilling to tell anyone about what had happened between her and Dave, goes to the art studio, to find a flirty Harry who leads her inside and shows her Dave, who is towering over Laura, his fist in the air.

Horrible stuff starts...and Will comes but get knocks out, and Saffiyah tries to fight but gets hurt, leaving Laura. Allan, in the nick of time, comes and knocks out Dave along with Robin and Marian.

Will Saffiyah be alright?

Will Marian be happy that Guy kisses her?

What will happen to Dave and Harry?

NEXT TIME

_"You're not serious!" Will looked at Guy, angry. "You're not sacking that bastard?"_

_--_

_"Marian...i can give you everything. Just leave Robin and come with me." Guy whispered to Marian._

_She bit her lip._

_--_

_"We should go somewhere," Will whispered, kissing her neck. "Away for a day with the rest. Give you a break-_

_"-where?"_

_Will grinned. "Alton Towers!"_

_--_

_"Will you marry me, Laura?" Allan asked, relief waving through him._

--

Please Review!


	5. The One With Kisses

_A/N: Thank you, lovely reviewers! I am gobsmacked! I certainly don't deserve you..._

_Granted, a little late, i'm sorry about that. Some scenes were quite hard to get right, so i took an extra two days. Oops. _

_Make sure you're here next week for the update! Thanks to my reviewers again!_

Chapter 5- The One With Kisses

Will strolled in groggily, wincing as the beaming sunray hit him. He squinted and his jaw dropped when he saw his beloved wife standing at the sink, washing the pile of dishes.

She was wearing a dress! A lovely beautiful white dress…the one he had bought her ages ago, and she had laughed and told him that he was mad to buy her something that girly, but he got a loving kiss all the same.

Speaking of kisses…Will grinned to himself and silently walked over. She looked stunning, and her hair had been washed and was down, falling gracefully to her elbows, silky and straight. He pressed himself up against her and knew she was smiling. His hands were stroking her sides and one of them pulled aside her sweet-smelling hair from her silken neck.

"You had a shower without me?" Will murmured against her skin, kissing it softly. "You look and smell delicious." He growled, nibbling on her ear.

"The hospital doesn't provide showers, Will," She scrubbed at a plate. "And I didn't want to wake you up."

"You could shower with me again…" Will suggested sneakily, licking the shell of her ear and having the satisfaction of hearing her shudder. "Where's our daughter, first?"

"Asleep," Saffiyah moaned quietly. "Finally."

"I think we should go and have a shower then," Will leaned over and kissed her cheek. "As lovely as you look in that dress, I want it gone."

She giggled and continued to wash. "First help me with these."

Will didn't move, but instead stayed behind her and took her hands in his, their arms pressed against each other like their bodies. They washed together and Will bent his head and kissed her shoulder whilst they cleaned.

"You're supposed to be helping," Saffiyah reminded him. "Come on, Scarlett."

"Can't help it," Will smiled against her brown skin. "You're irresistible." He kissed along her jaw.

She giggled, but then stopped. "Will."

"Hmm."

"Is Guy serious? He's not going to sack Dave?"

Will sighed. "I'm afraid so, sweetheart."

"Why?"

"He thinks Dave deserves another chance, but Marian is going to go today and probably beat him up."

"Unlikely," Saffiyah sighed. "They seem to be getting close, not that I like it."

Will held her close, running his hands up and down her stomach. "Even if you do not like it, would you support her?"

"What?"

"If she chose Guy, and left Robin, would you support her?"

"Oh, Will," Saffiyah set down the dishes, and wiped her hands on the tea towel before turning around in his arms and winding her own arms around his pale neck. "She's my best friend. I'd tell her, being honest, that Guy isn't exactly my favourite person, but I'll support her if she's happy. As for Robin, I'd say that I'm here for him if he needs me. But I'd doubt he will, men don't take women's advice. You, however, should always listen to me because I am your wife and I am always right. Whether you like it or not, I am right. Whether Robin likes it or not, Marian is right. Whether Allan likes it or not, Laura is right. Whether any man likes it or not, their woman is always right."

He kissed her. "Always so sexist, aren't you, my love?" He teased.

"Hmm," She kissed him back. "I think we should pretend that I still need some time off from work and make everyone else do the same."

"I think so too," Will's pink lips attached onto her neck. "I think we need to get out of here."

"What?"

"We should go somewhere," Will whispered, kissing her neck. "Away for a day with the rest. Give you a break-

"-Where?"

Will grinned. "Alton Towers!"

Saffiyah smiled and took his chin, lifting it gently. She kissed his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, and then proceeded to kiss along the jaw line. He pulled her closer and kissed her properly.

"So…is that a yes?" He teased.

She smiled. "It is, Mr Scarlett. Can I phone the rest now?"

--

"That sounds great," Robin nodded and sat down next to Will, looking around at the others. "A holiday is just what we need."

"I agree," Laura murmured quietly, and Saffiyah hugged her.

"How are you getting on?" She whispered to her.

"Alright," She shrugged. "I just hope Marian will be able to do something to him."

"Don't worry about that," Marian got up. "Anyone want to come?"

"I will," Will kissed Saffiyah and got up. "You shouldn't go alone."

She smiled and they went off, but whilst Will drove the only thing Marian could think of was one thing.

The kiss.

--

"You're not serious!" Will looked at Guy, angry. "You're not sacking that bastard?"

"Language, Willi-

"-Language? He nearly raped my wife! He attacked her, hurt Laura-

"-I understand that. But I want to give him a chance-

"-You already gave him one!"

"Guy, this is absurd." Marian cut in before Will attacked Guy. "The press will have a field day, thinking a school is allowing someone of his background to stay near children no less, and speaking of children, most parents will withdraw our students. You can't be saying this."

He looked at her and sighed. "He said he was sorr-

"-sorry?" Marian held back Will whilst he yelled at Guy. "SORRY?"

"He's going to jail, anyway." Guy shuffled his papers. "I assume you're pressing charges?"

"What do you-

"-Yes." Marian interrupted. "We are. Will, go outside and get your work, I need to speak to Guy. Alone."

Will threw a glowering look at Guy before leaving at Marian's small nod and nearly slamming the door behind him. Marian sighed ad turned to the man in black.

"We need to talk." Marian stated. "About yesterday."

He stopped shuffling his papers and looked up. "Ah."

"It wasn't right, nor was it something I wanted." Marian blurted out pointedly. "I haven't told anyone, and I don't intend to. I just want to leave it behind."

"What? Leave me behind?" Guy got up and walked over to her. "After that?"

"Guy, I didn't want it. I don't want this-

"-Don't you?" Guy asked quietly. "Marian…I can give you everything. Just leave Robin and come with me." He whispered to her.

She bit her lip. "I can't just leave him." She spoke in a small voice. "I…I love him, Guy. I hate him for being such a…child about things, but I love him."

Silence.

"I've been a fool!" She half-laughed. "I love him!"

Before he could stop her, she ran out, laughing to herself. He sat on his desk, in utter shock. How could she choose Robin over him? He had everything she desired….

He saw red. He hated Robin. He would do everything in his power to make his life hell, and to get Marian. Marian was his. No one else's.

--

Robin turned around to see Marian run in, laughing hysterically. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Will, who was right behind her, but he shrugged and kissed his wife hello, leading her outside. The others took this as their cue to leave.

"Marian…" Robin whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Robin Locksley, I love you!" Marian exclaimed, winding her arms around him. "I'm so bloody sorry, I've been such a fool, well, more than that- I've been an idiot, I've been selfish, and I don't care if you don't ask me anymore, I'm tired of telling you off about it, I'm tired of having to run away and I-

"-Marian, just shut up." Robin pushed his lips to hers and fireworks exploded behind her eyelashes as she kissed him back just as fiercely, tangling her hands in his hair and realising how much she had missed his touch, how safe she felt in his arms.

They broke apart, panting. Robin kissed her cheek and held her securely, running his fingers through her hair.

"So…we're alright now?" Robin asked quietly.

Marian smiled and nodded, nuzzling her head into his chest. "Hmm. I think Alton Towers should clear things up!"

--

Allan and Laura waved goodbye to everyone.

"We'll see you tomorrow bright and early then!" Allan grinned. "Bye! Don't forget to pack swim stuff, we can all go to that Splash Landings thing-

"-Alright!" Will was getting impatient. "Allan! I need a shower!"

"Chill out, mate. The shower c-

"-No it can't! Mary-Anne will wake up quite soon!"

Allan got his drift and smirked, winking at Saffiyah who blushed. Laura attempted a smile and took Allan's hand, leading him away.

"Talkative git." Laura sighed and unlocked the car. "Can't you shut up for one second?"

He threw her a cheeky smile. "What do ya think?"

--

Robin wrapped an arm around Marian and brought her close, kissing her cheek. "What made you realise it?"

"What?"

"What made you come back to me?"

Marian smiled. "Nothing. Just realised like that."

"Did Guy say something?"

Her smile vanished. "Not this again, Robin."

"What?" Robin kissed her cheek again. "I'm asking in a good way."

A raising of an eyebrow from Marian made him chuckle. "Alright." He held up his arms in surrender. "I may be pushing that too far."

Marian smiled. "Maybe a little. Want to get some sweets for Alton?"

"Sweets?"

"You know…it'll keep your gobs shut."

Robin rolled his eyes.

--

"She's still sleeping," Saffiyah whispered to Will, closing the door. "I have the baby monitor on, we can take the other one with us into the shower."

He raised an eyebrow. "We can take the walkie-talkie monitor thing with us? Into a shower?"

"We can put it out of water's reach." Saffiyah rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"But if we're taking a shower together, do you really think we'll hear-

"Oh for god's sake Will. This was your bloody idea-

"-I know, I'm just concerned she'll wake up-

"She won't wake up, silly, I'm her mother, I know when she wakes up. She's a deep sleeper, thank goodness. She won't be up for a while yet, because she woke up when everyone was here and I put her back again. It'll all be fine."

Will smirked. "So you'll take a shower with me, Mrs Scarlett?"

She purred and wrapped her arms around him, their noses touching. "I love it when you call me that." She whispered, hearing him growl softly as they leaned in for a kiss.

--

"Dinner?" Laura repeated. "Don't you think we should be packing for tomorrow and the day after, and oh yeah, the day after that!"

Allan chuckled. "What's to pack?" He yawned. "Just chuck in a couple of st-

"-Allan Dale! You do not just, as you put it, chuck in some stuff-

"-What? That's what you do!"

"No, you fold in clothes, put in night things, think about what we NEED, and pack that too-

"-Oh yeah." Allan stopped whistling. "I see what you mean now. Want to go to the shops so we can get some stuff?"

Laura sighed with relief. "Go to the corner shop."

Allan looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "How the hell will we buy stuff we need there?"

"The corner shop sells food and sweets, Dale." Laura rolled her eyes. "What did you want?"

"Condoms!"

Laura covered her face with her hands.

--

"Where are all these abs sprouting from?" Saffiyah kissed Will's neck. "Yum."

Will blushed but closed his eyes as she continued to kiss her neck and the warm water trickled down his back. His arms were around her naked figure and he bent his head to lip at her smooth shoulder. Saffiyah squealed into his neck and removed her head to kiss him tenderly. They wrapped their arms around one another tighter, and the water hit their naked, soapy backs. Saffiyah reached for a scrubber and lathered it with more shower gel before rubbing Will's back, attempting to wipe off the dirt. They kept kissing over and over again, as soon as Saffiyah broke for air he only gave her a moment before he pressed his lips to her soft ones again.

She found herself scrubbing him unnecessarily after a few good minutes, but she continued with it anyway. Will grabbed another one and broke apart from her to wash his wife's body too. She chuckled softly.

"I already bathed." Saffiyah whispered. Will put his lips to her neck.

"So?" He murmured, and raised the scrubber to her abdomen. "Never take a shower without me again. I want to be here, I want to wash off all of your worries, sweetheart. Raise your arms."

When they finished with the gel he reached for some shampoo and took her hair into his hands. Saffiyah protested.

"I've already washed it!" She squealed. "N-

Too late. Will was massaging her scalp with his shampoo-covered hands, and she closed her eyes and let him. This was their chance together for once, and she was going to use it.

--

"What's the matter with that?" Robin held up the t-shirt. "It's my favourite!"

"I'm chucking that away." Marian wrinkled her nose and folded more things into the suitcase.

"Chuck it? It's a masterpiece!"

Marian snorted. "Yeah, of utter crap. It's disgusting. What's wrong with men? Do we have to go shopping then, Robin? Are all of your shirts that disgusting?"

"NONE of them are disgusting!" Robin rolled his eyes and held his shirt out to her. "Pack it."

"No way."

"Marian, pack my shirt! Does it matter to you if it's on me?"

"Yes! Because you're my boyfriend! How embarrassing…."

"No one's going to look at me and then blame you are they!?"

"Robin, I'm not packing that utter piece of shit. Pick something else."

Robin rolled his eyes.

--

"Marriage life seems to be suiting Saff and Will well," Allan stated causally as they packed the suitcase. "What do you think?"

Laura was startled by his serious question. She began to get suspicious. "They seem to be getting on good, I guess." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "It's all about commitment, isn't it?"

Allan cleared his throat. "Yeah…you're right."

She watched him gulp nervously and rake a hand through his blonde hair. He stood up suddenly and took her hand.

"Laura," Allan looked at her seriously. "I love you. Very much."

Laura was taken aback. "I know that, babe." She looked back, puzzled. "I-

A small gasp erupted from her. He was on his knees. Dear God….

"I…" Allan swallowed and tried again. "I…"

Laura gaped as he shakily removed a box. Oh Lord, a ring too….

"Laura," He felt himself shaking badly now. "Will-Will you marry me?"

--

A/N: You're probably all wondering- "What's Laura going to say?", because of course, i am the evil author. Anything can happen.

But, they are going Alton Towers! Yay! The next will be a happy chapter, but be warned more evil things come their way...

Much will also be introduced in chapter 7. I can practically hear Deannie screaming with joy! I've already promised her that she will be introduced and become Much's girlfriend-if anyone really wants a bit of Much/Eve, i will put it in, but you will have to deal with Deannie and it is NOT MY DOING!

Also, Cee will be happy to hear that Guy is backing off from Marian for the while, but i'm sorry, sweetie, i have to have him flirting again later...

La-di-dah...ooh, yes! Next time!

**NEXT TIME**

_"Laura, babe." _

_Laura stopped talking to Saffiyah and looked at Allan. "Yes?"_

_"You haven't touched your food."_

_They all looked at Laura's plate. Like Allan had said, it hadn't been touched. _

_"I'm not that hungry," Laura shrugged._

_Saffiyah bit her lip and looked at Marian. -It had been like this the whole day. Not one bite._

--

Okay, folks! There's your next time! Now...review! Reviews make me happy, and when i am happy, i like to write...


	6. The One Where The Guys Are Babies

A/N: I am so so so sorry for not updating. I know our agreement was every Friday...sorry! I've been piled up with work, problems, and it all got to me, i've had a bad time recently. I was able to publish oneshots, but for this is took ages, and i'm STILL not satisfied. Ah well. Tried my best.

Chapter 6: The One Where The Guys Are Babies

Will sighed as he put the letter aside, raking a rough hand through his chestnut hair. Mary-Anne blinked at him in her high chair, but then went back to happily playing her game with the pieces of toast.

At that precise moment, Saffiyah came in and laughed at her daughter.

"Sweetie!" Saffiyah kissed Mary-Anne's cheek. "Eat the food, darling. Don't play with it."

She was about to suggest the aeroplane game, but then noticed her troubled husband sighing and looking a bit upset. Saffiyah walked over and stood behind his wooden chair, her hand rubbing the back of his neck sympathetically.

"Everything ok, babe?" Saffiyah then noticed the bills in his hand and understood. "Oh, Will. Don't keep worrying about it. I know you're upset because this was your childhood home, but if we can't keep it for some reason, then we'll simply have to move in a smaller house. Don't think about it for now, ok? We're going for a break."

Will sighed. "Sorry. You're right."

Saffiyah bent down and replaced her hand with her lips to kiss his neck. "I'm always right," She stated, and reached over to gather the bills and walk to the small folder on top of the fridge they keep all the bills in. Will looked at Mary-Anne and attempted a smile.

"Hey, princess," Will shuffled closer and kissed her nose. "Eat the food, Mary-Anne, like mummy told you to. Want to play aeroplanes?"

--

"WILL YOU BLOODY GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" Marian yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU, MAKE NO MISTAKE-

"-Calm down, Marian! I'm coming, I'm coming." Robin leaped the last few stairs like a four year old and zoomed into the kitchen to grab some cereal. "Got everything?"

Marian rolled her eyes. "Robin Locksley, I simply don't CARE if you don't have what you need, I've checked over mine."

Robin shot her a pleading look and she sighed, rolling her eyes again. "NO!"

As they argued, the doorbell rang and Marian turned to get it, discovering it was Allan and Laura, looking both sleepy and somewhat happy to be having two days away.

"Come in you guys!" Marian, for the first time that morning, smiled. "Had breakfast?"

Allan yawned. "Yeah…But toast won't kill, actually." He added, then looked and noticed Robin eat. "Coco pops mate?"

Robin nodded, shoving the cereal in his mouth. Laura and Marian stood there, actually amused, as they were pretty sure Allan was about to tease Robin on choosing a very child-like cereal to eat.

As if. Allan simply beamed and went, "Cool!" and grabbed a bowl, spoon, and the cereal box to have some himself.

Laura and Marian sighed.

--

"Caba!"

The adults all smiled at the little infant who was squealing with delight and shaking her small pink bear. Robin reached over and kissed her.

"Say Uncle Robin, darling." Robin cooed, tickling her with the bear. "Uncle Robin?"

"Roin!" Mary-Anne giggled and poked his nose. "Roin, Roin!"

They all laughed and Robin kissed her nose before sitting properly again. Marian smiled at him.

"Seems we have another infant in the car," She kissed his cheek and turned around. "You two! Stop making out."

Laura and Allan grinned and Will looked at them in the mirror, sighing.

"Allan, you're going to drive when we stop."

"Why?" Allan broke apart from Laura and stared at Will. "Besides, I can't, I'm not insured to, Mr I-Want-To-Make-Out-With-The-Mrs! Jeez, mate."

Will rolled his eyes and Saffiyah suppressed a giggle behind her hand, looking out of the window. Will put his small hand on her leg and she looked at him, smiling, and taking his hand.

"You should be driving," She whispered so only he could hear.

He patted her leg affectionally and removed it to do what he said and concentrate on driving. Robin yawned.

"When do we get there?"

They all rolled their eyes at their second infant.

--

"Here you go," Will climbed into the car, kissing Saffiyah's cheek before handing her a bag. "Sweets to shut you all up."

Saffiyah giggled and took out a galaxy, before reaching behind and passing the bag. Will opened the door next to Mary-Anne and cooed at her.

"Hello princess!" He kissed her nose and smiled when she giggled and clapped her hands. "Here you go, darling. If Uncle Robin asks to share, ignore him and keep them for yourself, ok?"

"Oi!" Robin rolled his eyes but smirked. "Magic stars? I love Magic stars!" He whined as Will opened the packet for Mary-Anne and handed it to her.

Will rolled his eyes. "Robin, I think the bar will do you fine."

"But-

Marian kissed Robin's cheek. "Shut up, babe."

Meanwhile, Laura was staring at her bar, and swallowed hard. She looked at Allan and attempted a smile.

"Here," She handed it to him. "I don't want it."

Allan looked at her, surprised, and shook his head. "It's yours, babe." He pushed it back to her. "Go on. Eat."

"I don't feel like it." She dumped it on his lap and turned her head, looking out the window. "You eat."

He stared at her disbelievably, before reaching over and kissing her temple. She turned to look at him, surprised.

"What?" She whispered.

"You haven't told me your answer." Allan grinned.

Her face fell slightly. "Oh…Allan I-

"-MARY-ANNE!"

All the adults looked to see Mary-Anne giggling helplessly as she chucked the magic stars at Robin. Laura tried not to laugh as Robin winced.

"OI!" Will glared at Robin through the mirror. "Don't shout at my baby!"

"She's chucking magic stars at me!" Robin yelped, missing Marian roll her eyes. "OW!"

"How does it hurt, Robin? They're harmless little pieces of CHOCOLATE, for heaven's sake." Saffiyah turned around and looked at Mary-Anne. "Mary-Anne. No. That's bad."

The poor little girl blinked at her mother, utterly confused. Will chuckled.

"You taught our daughter to attack men when they're annoying," Will leant over and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Didn't you, babe?"

"No," Saffiyah protested indignantly. "I did NOT."

He smirked again and Saffiyah hit his arm lightly, before looking over at her daughter.

Indeed, she would train her well…

--

Allan carefully lifted Mary-Anne out of her pushchair and put her down on his lap.

"Right then, darlin'." Allan kissed her cheek. "What you fussing about, eh? Look- what's tha'?"

Mary-Anne blinked and turned her head to bury it in his chest. The adults all chuckled.

"We're not gonna fall, princess." Allan shifted and lifted her again to kiss her forehead and set her back down. "This is only a monorail, Annie. It's not scary."

"It scwary?' Mary-Anne looked up at her Uncle. "We fell?"

"No, sweetheart." He kissed her again and pointed outside. "Look! Train!"

Saffiyah smiled. "That's the runaway mine train, darling." She claimed, ruffling Mary-Anne's hair. "It looks fun, doesn't it?"

Poor Mary-Anne took one look at the ride and immediately went off Uncle Allan's lap to get comfort elsewhere. But who would give it to her?

She blinked and stumbled over to a tall, lean figure, his arm casually around mummy and his lips…._where were his lips?_ Mary-Anne thought to herself, baffled. _They've disappeared into her mummy's neck!_

The little girl sighed and huffed and tugged on her father's clean jeans. He immediately let go of Saffiyah and looked down, then chuckled, lifting his daughter up.

"What is it, princess?" Will kissed her cheek and nose and cuddled her. "Did Uncle Allan scare you?"

Allan held his hands up when Will shot a dark look at him. "I didn't do nothin'!" He insisted, shuffling near Laura. "Gawd, I was helpin' your kid whilst you were makin' out with the misses."

They all laughed and Mary-Anne stayed like that whilst they got off the monorail and walked down and over to the entrance.

After they had bought the tickets, Will kissed Mary-Anne. "Come on, princess." He whispered gently to her. "We're far away from the monorail, darling."

Mary-Anne didn't want to leave her father's neck. It smelled extremely nice and always brought her comfort. Now she understood why her mummy was always kissing it. _She was secretly wanting comfort too_, Mary-Anne thought to herself.

Will gently put Mary-Anne in her pushchair and pulled funny faces to her whilst doing her belt, making her giggle and be happy again. Laura kissed Allan swiftly and grabbed Marian's hand and Saffiyah's so they could go to the bathroom.

But Marian and Saffiyah knew they weren't going to the loo for the normal reasons….

--

"OH MY GOD!"

Laura quickly covered Marian's open mouth, looking around. "Maz!"

"Sorry, sorry." Marian dropped her voice to a whisper. "What did you say, you numpty?"

"I haven't. yet." Laura admitted. "I'm…I'm a bit stuck."

"What do you mean?" Saffiyah asked quietly. "Hon, do you not-

"-no no." Laura understood what Saffiyah was trying to say. "I'm just…I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"Look at Saff and Will." Marian pointed out.

"That's different. Will's completely committed, look at him. He's on top of everything all the time, he helps with Mary-Anne, and he tries and gives Saffiyah breaks. Is Allan the marriage type of guy?"

"Of course he is." Saffiyah hugged her. "You underestimate him sometimes. He loves you, Laura. Look at him."

"I know." Laura sighed. "I'm just…If I'm not ready, I can't see how he is."

--

"You WHAT?" Will's jaw dropped, causing Mary-Anne to giggle and poke his chin.

"I know I know. I ain't the committed guy, yeah yeah. But I think I am. I love Laura."

"Sure, but…marriage, Allan. It's serious."

"Look at you and Saff!" Allan pointed out.

"It's not easy!" Will kissed Mary-Anne and set her in the pram again. "Allan, we don't have any time together."

"Because of Annie." Allan rolled his eyes. "Laura ain't pregnant, is she? We'll have lots of tim-

"-OI! BOYS!"

They all turned to see Saffiyah walking over to kiss Will hello and ruffle Mary-Anne's hair. "Did we do something?" Will asked, amused.

She kissed him again and wound her arms around his neck, smiling. "No." She admitted. "I just felt like making you all jump. You boys are wimps."

--

"That's it, sweetie!" Robin yelled. "Smile, darling!"

Mary-Anne looked up and waved at her Uncle Robin, giggling delightfully. Saffiyah was stationed behind her, holding her daughter securely as they went around the carousel. Allan and Laura cheered with Marian as they all waved at their small little girl, laughing. Will leaned over from his horse and pecked Saffiyah's cheek.

"She's enjoying it," He commented, smiling at his daughter. "Where do you want to go next, sweetheart?"

"Farmland." Saffiyah replied, kissing her daughter's head. "Do you want to go ahead and go on Rita?"

Will kissed her again. "You come." He tickled Mary-Anne and laughed. "Laura hates big rides. She can take care of Mary-Anne."

--

"You guys go ahead." Laura smiled and quickly got Mary-Anne. "She's mine. Haha!"

"I'll stay," Allan offered. "I'd rather play with my little princess, what do you think darling?" He cooed at Mary-Anne and prodded her nose. "Want to spend time with us? Are we approved for your Highness's presence?"

She giggled and clapped, clutching his hair. They all laughed and Will grabbed Saffiyah's hand and Robin Marian's, and they walked off and into the entrance.

--

"Will!" Saffiyah giggled and turned in his arms, pecking him on the lips quickly. "Quit it."

He just smirked and kissed her again. "Those two are busy," He whined as he pointed to Robin and Marian, who were making up from all those days apart. "We're in a hour queue. What ELSE can I do?"

Saffiyah blushed and kissed his cheek. "You could shut up and wait."

A few moments afterwards, she squealed again as he bent and lipped her neck. "Will!" She laughed and his lips moved up her neck and suckled her earlobe. "No!"

--

"'Ello princess!" Will lifted his daughter up from her pram and nuzzled his head in her stomach, making her giggle. He kissed her cheek about ten thousand times before letting her settle in his arms, smiling at Allan and Laura, who were beaming.

"Has my girl behaved herself?" Will asked them, kissing Mary-Anne's nose.

"She's such a cutie!" Laura squealed and stood up, in the process knocking off Allan's arm, and kissed Mary-Anne. "Bless her. Let's hope she's an artist, eh?"

--

"Robin!" Marian laughed and pushed him away. "We're in full view of the children. No. Can you please pay attention to your niece?"

Robin whined, but then stopped as she spoke her last few words. Mary-Anne was a huge part in his life too. He watched and waved at her whilst she went around the animal carousel, riding her fake model of a sheep. Saffiyah was sitting on the bench, keeping an eye on her, and Will was sitting next to her with his arm around her waist and a camera in his hands, grinning at his little girl.

Allan whistled and cheered as Mary-Anne giggled and pressed the button that made the 'sheep' noise. She pressed it again and giggled. Then again and again. Then, finally, stopped after the ride slowed down, pressing the button urgently and looking confused as to why on earth the noise wasn't coming. _Had she broken it?_ Mary-Anne looked worriedly at her sheep. Oh dear.

Will chuckled and lifted her in his arms, standing up and carrying her outside. "Oh honey." Will laughed and kissed her cheek. "You're just my precious little baby, aren't you?"

--

Saffiyah shifted nervously as Allan told the member of staff how many there were of them. She gazed at Will and bit her lip, looking at Mary-Anne.

"She's scared!" Saffiyah hissed, pointing out her little baby's head buried in her father's neck with her eyes squeezed shut. "What if she finds it scarier in there? Which she will!"

"Nah." Allan waved off her comment. "She's a tough little mite-

"-Allan, it's Duel! It's a gun game, with- with noise, and…and effects, and I can't have her on my lap!"

Will put down Mary-Anne and she gazed up at her father, before whimpering and nuzzling her head into his leg. He chuckled and picked her up again, kissing her cheek.

"She's scared." He confirmed. "I'm not putting her through it."

"Come on, mate!" Allan moaned as the host asked them to take a carriage. "She'll get over i-

"Allan! I'm not putting my baby through a scary ride! She'll have nightmares! I can't believe you convinced me to let her…"

"-I'll go with her." Marian took Mary-Anne in her arms. "You two enjoy yourselves together. This is the only chance you really have-

"-Marian, I'm fine with spending time with my daughter." Saffiyah looked at Marian worriedly, walking along with Will and waiting to be told to step in. "Honestly, you g-

"-Could you guys please get in?" The host pointed. "Three at the front, two at the back."

"See? Perfect." Marian told her, tickling Mary-Anne. "Get in. You can all go, I don't like these rides anyway." She shuddered. "Bye!"

"But-

"-Babe." Will put a gentle arm around Saffiyah's shoulders and pushed slightly. "Get in."

She sighed and complied. "Fine. Be prepared to be seriously beaten!"

--

"_Be prepared to be seriously beaten__!_" Robin repeated in Saffiyah's voice. "_I won't be making out with my husband the entire time! Oh no!_"

A group of girls who previously were giggling and sidling their way over to the guys now stopped and looked freaked by Robin, and backed away. Laura noticed and giggled hard.

--

"Laura babe."

Laura stopped talking to Saffiyah and looked at Allan. "Yes?"

"You haven't touched your food."

They all looked at Laura's plate. Like Allan had said, it hadn't been touched.

"I'm not that hungry," Laura shrugged.

Saffiyah bit her lip and looked at Marian. It had been like this the whole day. Not one bite.

"Laura." Allan looked at her, a serious look on his face. "You haven't eaten all day. Not anything. All you've had is a bit of water."

"Since when does my eating concern you?" Laura asked, her temper rising.

"Since I'm your boyfriend!" Allan was shocked at her. "Laurie-

"-Don't call me that," she snapped. "For god's sake, Allan. Give it a rest."

"Give it a rest?"

"YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN IT A REST SINCE THE PROPOSAL!" Laura started to yell. "YOU HAVEN'T LEFT ME ALONE FOR THE BLOODY DAY!"

"MAYBE BECAUSE I CARE!"

The rest were all starting to feel, and look uncomfortable. Saffiyah turned to Will and coughed, and then he cleared his throat and announced that they were going to pay the bill. Robin and Marian looked at each other, and then at Mary-Anne, who had stopped giggling and was blinking confusedly at her Uncle Allan and Auntie Laura.

"Laba?" Mary-Anne blinked.

Allan and Laura stopped glaring and looked at their little baby niece, their expressions softening. Laura sighed and walked away, leaving Allan to blink after her, utterly confused. Marian held Mary-Anne and Robin distracted them as Allan sunk in his chair, his head in his hands, mumbling that he wanted to be left alone.

--

A/N: Oh dear. What's going to happen with Allan and Laura? And her eating is going down the drain...

You're not all stupid. You can probably guess she will be having a tough road in front of her.

I know i promised you a happy chapter, but i forgot to mention that it couldnt be. But the NEXT one will. promise. well. actually.

there is ONE bit...

**N****EXT TIME:**

_"Saff," Will breathed against her mouth and kissed her fiercely again, gripping her hips tightly, his fingernails digging into them as he swiftly..._

_--_

_"Grow up," Marian hissed in disgust, and made to walk away, but not before Robin reached for her and spun her around, his stormy eyes clearly showing anger and passion as he roamed her figure..._

_--_

_"I can't," Laura shook her head. "I can't, Allan." _

_ "Laura. Please."_

_"I can't," She whispered again, and started to cry..._

--

Look out for the next chapter- _Chapter 7: The One Where They All Do It_

Seems exciting, eh?

...Review!


	7. The One Where They All Do It

_i have no excuse. i'm so so so sorry. and this chapter? rubbish, because i'm ill, worn out, and dizzy, but i realised i had to type quickly before i get murdered. thanks for the reviews, i really appreciate them. xx_

_--_

The One Where They All Do It

"CABA!"

Saffiyah moaned into Will's chest, making him chuckle sleepily. He lifted his head up and kissed her forehead, still laughing quietly.

"I'll do it sweetheart," Will felt Saffiyah's arms leave him and quietly got out of the bed, making sure to put the duvet back over Saffiyah.

"CABA!"

"I'm coming darling," Will called, quickening his pace as he entered her small yellow room. Mary-Anne was standing up in her cot, her face shining with tears.

"Here sweetie," Will lifted her up, kissing her cheek and feeling her head burrow in his shoulder and her tiny arms slide around his neck. He kissed her neck and carried her back into his and Saffiyah's room, shushing her as he sat carefully down on the bed.

"Saff hon," He whispered to his wife. "It's time to get up sweetheart, work, remember?"

Saffiyah groaned and lifted her head up, then stopped at the sight of her daughter, holding her arms out. Will handed Mary-Anne to her, rubbing his eyes.

"What you crying for Mary-Anne, honey?" Saffiyah yawned, cuddling her. "Shh, sweetie. It was just a bad dream. We're seeing Uncle Luke today!

Mary-Anne wiped her eyes and giggled. "Lukey?"

"Lukey." Saffiyah confirmed, kissing her head and getting out of bed. "Will, I'll do Mary-Anne, you do breakfast."

"Yes, m'aam." Will winked and kissed her swiftly before running into the bathroom. Saffiyah rolled her eyes.

"WILLIAM SCARLETT, I WANT TO GO INTO THE BATHROOM FIRST!" She yelled, setting Mary-Anne on the bed and getting her dressed.

--

Laura yawned and poked Allan. "Wake up."

Allan rubbed his eyes and winked. "Another round?"

"Allan Dale, I only slept with you because we were DRUNK last night, besides, it's time for work. Up you get."

Allan sniffled. "Meanie."

Laura rolled her eyes and nudged him. "UP!"

"Alright, alright…" Allan grumbled, getting up. "Shower together?"

"No. You go first."

Allan stared at her.

"What?" Laura asked, annoyed.

"After last night, your suddenly going to just ignore it?"

"No, I just want to take one by myself today. For god's sake Allan, get a grip!" Laura yelled and ran out, leaving Allan staring, utterly confused, after her.

--

"LUKEY!"

Luke laughed and kissed her cheek, picking her up. "MAMA!"

Will raised his eyebrow. "Oi. Mama?"

Luke laughed. "a secret name for us, isn't it darling?" He asked Mary-Anne, kissing her again. "well let's go!"

Saffiyah walked in and kissed Will's cheek, then smiled at luke. "'Ello luke."

He turned red. "H-hi."

Will rolled his eyes and put an arm around Saffiyah. "Bye then, Luke. Me and Saff need a shower."

Luke got the hint and nodded, letting Will and Saffiyah kiss their daughter before carrying her out and leaving the pair alone.

Will winked at Saffiyah.

Saffiyah rolled her eyes. "Will-

But he quickly pushed her against the door and kissed her hard. Taken aback, she watched him but finally accepted his kiss and wound her arms around him. Will then lifted her and carried her upstairs.

"Will," Saffiyah gasped, breaking apart from him. "Work-

He kissed her again and quickly put her down to pull off her clothes, feeling her do the same. After a very well practiced exercise of removing them, Will pulled her into the shower, pulling the curtain and switching the shower on, kissng her again. They shuddered but after a moment the shower instantly turned warm and Will pulled her closer, roaming his rough hands over her body. Saffiyah moaned and broke apart from him again.

"Will, we have to leave in forty five minutes," She gasped. "We should-

"-Do it, yeah." Will winked, kissing her neck. "Come on babe."

She rolled her eyes and reached for the soap, lathering it over his body and went back to kissing him fierecely. Will felt it run down his back and instantly moaned into her mouth, getting the other bar and mimicking her actions.

"Will," She moaned, breaking apart from him once again. "Work! I mean it. But…I do have a free period just like you do, don't I?" She finished with a wink.

Will smirked at her.

--

"ok class." Will stopped looking at the clock and gazed at the students in front of him. "no homework, you've worked well. Tiffany, I'm sorry, but your idea simply cannot work. James, do please stop using that, you twit, your going to poke an eye out. Ok everyone? Off to maths you go."

The class moaned but laughed, shouting out 'goodbyes' as they left, chattering amongst themselves. Will smirked to himself, grabbed his mobile and texted Saffiyah.

_-Hey gorgeous. You free? Love you-_

He waited for a bit, chewing anxiously on his pencil. He needed her NOW.

_-I'm free, babe. In office, hurry. X-_

His smile got wider, and he stored his mobile away, grabbed his keys and ran out, locking the DT block door behind him, then rushing to the next block to Saffiyah's office.

--

Saffiyah smirked, waiting on her desk, utterly _naked_. When the knob turned and the figure walked through, her eyes widened, and she screamed.

"SAFF! SAFF CALM IT! MY GOD-" Allan covered his eyes, moaning. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Allan!" She shrieked and ran behind her desk, and on the floor, inevitably covering herself. "GET OUT!"

"Aw, do I have to-

"What's going on?"

Saffiyah moaned as she recognized Will's voice. She raised her head and saw his jaw drop.

"Saff…are you? You. Naked. And you!" Will turned immediately to Allan and snarled. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? YOUR SLEEPING WITH HER!"

"Don't be so STUPID." Saffiyah moaned. "I was waiting for you…and Allan came and…" she ended with another moan.

"Well." Allan shrugged. "it was a pretty sight-

"DALE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS OFFICE, YOU MONGROL." Will pushed him out the door and locked it, breathing heavily, his palm flat on the door.

Saffiyah winced. "Will…?"

"Just give me a sec."

"What…huh? Have I done something?"

"yes."

He took calming breaths, closing his eyes tightly. He heard her get up and move over, and she laid her hand on his shoulder. He groaned. She didn't get it.

"Saff…I'm trying very hard not to take you, right here, right on this floor like some wild animal, ok?" Will took deeper breaths. "Give me a sec."

Saffiyah looked amused. "Some wild animal?" She repeated, kissing the back of his neck. "I like the sound of that-

She was intruppted as Will, who couldn't contain himself for any longer, turned around and kissed her swiftly.

"Saff," Will breathed against her mouth and kissed her fiercely again, gripping her hips tightly as he turned them around and pushed her firmly into the door, his fingernails digging into her as she unbuckled his belt, letting his trousers fall down onto the floor, along with his boxers. He moaned and-

"Hello?" There was a knocking at the door. "Saffiyah? Why are you-

"-Just a sec!" Saffiyah yelled, pushing Will away and grabbed her clothes before hurriedly putting them on. Will darted into a closet and waited.

Guy raised an eyebrow as he walked in, noticing Saffiyah breathe heavily, her cheeks pink and her hair messy. Unusual.

He had to admit, she was pretty, but that husband of hers was far too protective one couldn't have a little conversation with her.

He snorted and looked at Saffiyah. "You look flushed, Saffiyah."

She patted her hair nervously and gulped. "Well, um, you know…marking papers…"

"And that caused you to look like you've been…busy?"

Saffiyah narrowed her eyes. "Well of course I've been busy-

"Funny. I went to William's office just now. He wasn't there."

"O-Oh?" Saffiyah stuttured, gulping again. "Maybe…Maybe he just-

"-Or maybe…he came over here. Which is against the rules."

"He's my husband. And a colleague. He has a right to come to my office."

"He doesn't, however, have a right, in a public school, to grab you and-

"-Sir!"

Guy stopped and sneered, turning to inspect her desk. Will clenched his jaw.

"Has he been here?"

"He came. But he left. You didn't pass him?"

"No I didn't."

"How weird."

Will smirked and tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Yes, very weird. I wonder, Miss Saffiyah…"

"It's 'Mrs' Scarlett, as you know."

"You don't strike me as a person who'd want to be tied down to one man. You could be getting a lot of offers…or still could."

Will felt his knuckles click.

"I'm happy with Will. I don't want to be rude, Sir, but why exactly are you here? I have work to do."

"Of course." Guy nodded and turned to leave. "I will see you later, then. For the meeting?"

"Hmm." Saffiyah stated glumly.

"Marian will be coming too." Guy spoke dreamily.

"Great." Saffiyah rolled her eyes. When the hell was he going to leave?

--

"Go away Robin, I'm fed up with your 'im too busy' excuses, ok?" Marian glared and walked past him.

"Hear me out!"

"I've heard enough."

"Marian-

"Grow up," Marian hissed at him. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Shut up."

"You."

Robin glared. Marian glared back.

"Like said, grow up, Hood," Marian hissed again in disgust, and made to walk away, but not before Robin reached for her and spun her around, his stormy eyes clearly showing anger and passion as he roamed her figure…

"Get off me-

He swiftly kissed her, pushing her against his desk. Marian was shocked but after a moment responded, kissing him just as passionately as he was kissing her. Robin moaned and quickly they're hands were all over each other as items of their clothing were falling to the floor hurridely…

--

"He's gone." Saffiyah opened the door and sighed.

"He flirted."

"He's Guy, hon."

"He still flirted. I want a word."

"No! Then he'll know you've been here! Will!" She ran after him.

--

"You…saw her naked?" Laura gasped and dropped her paint brush. "GET OUT"

"It wasn't me fault! I didn't know-

"Get. Out."

"What is WITH you? And you still haven't told me your answer."

Laura shook her head. "Wait for it then."

"I've been waiting days! Laura, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't."

"You CAN'T? what do you mean you can't?"

""I can't," Laura shook her head. "I can't, Allan."

"Laura. Please."

"I can't," She whispered again, and started to cry...

"Laura…" Allan tried to hold her, but she pushed him away and sobbed harder.

"Laura…please."

"Get out," She cried, pushing his arms away. "Get out!"

"No."

She was so shocked by his response that he took the chance to quickly take her into his arms and hold on tightly. She shook her head and tried to hit him, but he just held tighter.

"I'm not getting out and walking away. You're my Laura, and I love ya, and I ain't leaving ya. Ever." Allan held tighter and let her cry against him, burying his head in her silken hair and sighing.

--

_told you it was awful. i promise the next one will be better. lots of love to my reviewers! and no next time for today, the next chapter is a surprise. dun dun duuuun! _

_xx_


End file.
